The game that we play
by eloquences
Summary: Eli and Drew are players. When Clare and Ali transfer to Degrassi and have no interest in them, will they do whatever it takes to win them over? Better than it sounds! Give it a chance please !
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you guys like it. But first I have to tell you the characters are OOC and Clare is VERY OOC**

**Thursday**

Drew's POV

Eli and I are the 2 most popular guys in the school. Every girl wants to be with us. There are so many girls and so little time, and because of that we are also known as the players. I'm known as the guy with the sexy body and Eli is the one with the looks and the right words.

I guess I'll explain how 2 different guys became friends.

I thought Eli was this weird kid who was obsessed with death, but one night when he was at my house with Adam we all ended up hanging out and it turns out he is pretty cool dude.

Anyways, back to the present time.

"Yo Drew, wait up!" I turned around and saw Eli.

"Oh hey man" I said as we did our hand shake.

"So did you hear?" he asked.

"Hear what?" I was no confused.

"There are two new students" he smirked.

"Okay? Why are you telling me this?"

"There girls" he raised an eyebrow.

"Now I'm caught up" I grinned. "So when do they get here?" I asked but I don't think he heard me, he was too busy looking at something.

"I'm guessing now" he said pretty much drooling. I followed his gaze and saw 2 hot girls. But only 1 of them caught my eye.

"Dibs on Indian!" I said with excitement.

"Good, cause I call the blue eyed cutie!" he said with the same excitement.

"What do you say, should we go introduce ourselves?" but before I could finish Eli already made his way over to them. I quickly caught up.

Eli's POV

"Hello ladies" Drew said while catching up to me. The Indian girl started batting her eyelashes and twirling a piece of hair around her finger. The blue eyed cutie just rolled her eyes. She had short auburn curls and she was wearing grey ripped skinny jeans and a dark purple t-shirt and a black denim vest.

"This is Drew and I'm Eli" I told them.

"I'm Ali and this is Clare" Ali said while pointing to the blue eyed cutie.

"Well it's nice to meet you Clare" I smirked at her. "Oh and you too Ali"

But Ali was too busy flirting with Drew. I looked back over at Clare and I smirked at her. She just rolled her eyes. What was going on?

"Hey Ali, if you want I could show you around" Drew said to Ali. Ali looked at Clare with the 'do you mind if I go' look.

"It's okay Ali, I can find my own way around" Clare told her and Ali screamed with excitement. And god was that annoying! Then her and Drew walked off.

"And then there were 2" I said.

"Does it count as 2 if I walk away?" she smirked and started to walk away.

"Uh" I turned around and followed her to her locker. Dang she's as cocky as me!

"Need any help to find your classes?" I asked.

"Why? Who would show me around?" she smirked.

"Me" I smiled. She looked me up and down.

"Nah" then she turned to her locker again.

"Oh playing hard to get are we?" I smirked.

"Is it playing hard to get if I don't want to be got?" she smirked.

"Come on, just let me walk you to class" I pleaded.

"She stood there looking like she was thinking.

"Fine, I have English with Mrs. Dawes. Do you know where that is?"

Yes! She said yes! I think I'm finally warming up to her.

"I do" I put out my arm for her to take. She rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm.

We walked in class and she sat down in the back row. I then sat down in front of her.

"What are you doing?" she asked confused.

"Sitting on a chair." I smirked.

"No I mean what are you doing in this class?" she paused and laughed to herself.

"Never mind, stupid question" she laughed.

"Alright class, we have a new student in our class today. Clare?" Mrs. Dawes said.

I looked back over at Clare and she stood up and waved, then sat back down.

I noticed some guys check her out and I just glared at them. There were some girls who looked at her and rolled their eyes. Others just ignored her.

"Okay class, get in a group of 2 and.." I didn't really pay attention to what Mrs. Dawes was saying, I was too busy thinking on how I would ask Clare out. Would she reject me? Normally I'm not nervous on asking a girl out but there was something about her. She was different; she wasn't all peppy and girly. I liked it.

The bell rang and it made me jump a bit. I hear laughing coming from behind me. It was Clare.

"What's so funny?"

"You" she simply stated. Then she grabbed her books and left, but before she turned the corner she winked at me. WAIT! Did she just wink at me! Yes! I think I'm finally winner her over.

**The next day (Friday)**

Drew's POV

Ali and I have been really hitting it off! She laughs at my jokes and she keeps twirling her hair around her finger. I think she likes me! Normally I don't get all gushy when I find out a girl likes me but she's different. I actually really like her.

I saw her and Clare at her locker and I decided to go ask Ali out.

Clare's POV

"Ok so your clear on the plan?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Oh shut up Drew is coming over here!"

"Hey Ali, uh, I was wondering if you were free on Friday" he asked.

Ali and I shared a look and then she answered him.

"Uh, actually I'm not, I have a family thing, sorry" she said.

"Oh ok, maybe another time?" he asked.

"Uh, sure" she answered.

"Ok well we have to get to class" she said.

"Let me walk you" Drew said. She smiled and nodded. Was she crazy!

"Uh, it's okay, I'll just walk by myself" I said sarcastically.

"Now why would you do that when you have me?" I already knew who it was before I turned around. Eli. I turned around to face him.

"Got anyone better?" I asked smirking. Until I saw the look in his eyes. It was hurt.

Eli's POV

"Got anyone better?" she asked. And I swear my heart dropped. Why? Why did those 3 words that came out of her lips hurt me?

"You coming or what?" she asked smiling at me.

"Uh, yeah" I asked walking by her side.

"You know I was kidding when I said 'got anyone better' right?"

"Uh, well you sounded serious so I just thought…" she cut me off.

"Uh, if you haven't noticed, I don't have any friends other than Ali and you" she said.

Did she just say I'm her friend?

"Wait, so were friends now?" I asked

"Uh, I guess, unless you just want to be my partner in English and the guy who walks me to class for some reason" she smirked.

"No, friends is easier than saying all that" I smirked back.

She just rolled her eyes.

"So I was wondering if you were busy on Friday" I asked hoping she wasn't.

"Uh, well I kind of have a family thing" she said looking away.

"Oh okay, what about Saturday?"

"Well I'm working" she said.

"Oh, where do you work?" I asked.

"The Dot, Ali and I both work there, we need money if we want to do stuff" she laughed to herself.

"Oh" I said as we reached her class. "Well, see you after class" I smirked and left, and if I didn't know any better I think she smiled.

Looks like I'm going to the Dot on Saturday. I smirked to myself.

**After school**

"Well I'll see you later Blue eyes." I smirked at her and left.

I saw Drew and I ran up to him.

"Hey man, did you get a date with Ali yet?" I asked

"No she said she has a family thing" he said. I stopped in my tracks.0

"What? Clare said the same thing" and then he stopped.

"What do you think they are doing?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. Come to the Dot with me on Saturday, that's when they are working. We need to have a little chat with them" he nodded and we left.

**I hope you guys liked it! **

**REVIEW! And by the way, the next chapter will explain Ali and Clare's plan. And the next chapter will be longer! I promise :)**

**Anyways… REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Give it up

**Chapter 2! This chapter explains Clare and Ali's plan. And this is mostly about Eli and Clare so it will mostly be in their POV's, but I will still do some in Ali and Drew's. And I think this will be my favourite chapter. I hope you guys love it! **

**P.s. this is probably the longest chapter I will ever write. Maybe. Maybe not. ;)**

**P.s.s. it is still Friday for now.**

Clare's POV

"Ali, come on my parents are going to wonder what is taking so long!" I yelled at her. She was about 3 meters away from me.

"Well I'm sorry Clare, but a girl can only walk so fast in these heels!" she yelled back.

"Here's an idea, stop wearing 4 inch heals!" I yelled back at her.

She gave me the 'never going to happen' look. she finally caught up to me, mostly because I stopped.

We finally got to my house, she was spending the night. My parents were out of town and I didn't want to be home alone. We were up in my room sitting on my bed listening to music.

"So how is the plan working for you?" I asked her.

Our plan was we were going to play hard to get. Ali really likes Drew but I told her to play hard to get to see if he's worth it. And for Eli, I am also playing hard to get. I don't like him as much as Ali like's Drew but I had to admit I did feel something for him. But people are saying they are players, and we didn't want to be 'just another girl'.

"I hate it! I really like Drew and he asked me out, and because of your stupid plan I had to say no!" she pouted.

"Ali, it's for a good reason." I said honestly.

"I know." She sighed. "So did Eli ask you out yet?"

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. I tried to his it but she saw it.

"Oh my god, he did!" she screamed.

"Yeah, he asked me out for tonight and when I said no he asked about tomorrow night."

"But we are working at the Dot" she said confused.

"I know, I told him that."

"Oh, I'm jealous." She sighed.

"What?" I was confused. "of what?"

"He asked you out twice! Not just once but twice!"

I just rolled my eyes.

"That might just mean he's desperate" I said.

"Or it means he really likes you!" she yelled while moving her arms around.

"Or he wants to get into my pants" I said back.

"Or he really likes you!" she stated again.

I just sighed. "ready to rehearse?" I asked her.

"Yup" she said as she got up.

**The next day (Saturday)**

Eli's POV

Drew and I were going to go to the Dot to 'accidentally' bump into Clare and Ali. We had to know what was going on. Why would they both reject us with the same excuse? There was definitely something going on.

"So what time do they work?" he asked.

"Uh, I don't know, hang on" I pulled out my cell phone.

"Your not going to call and ask them are you?" he asked.

"No, that would be too obvious." I grabbed the phonebook and started to look through the E section. I finally found what I was looking for and I dialled the number.

*ring*

*ring*

"Hello?" I heard her say.

"Hi Clare?"

"Yeah, who's this?"

"Eli"

"Oh hey Eli"

"Hi, I was wondering if you and Ali wanted to watch a movie or something with Drew and I" I asked.

"Uh, I told you I have to work tonight" she said.

"Oh, you don't have time to hang out?" I asked.

"No, we have to work at 6" I smirked as I got what I was looking for.

"Oh, alright, well see you later" I said.

"Alright, bye." And she hung up.

I looked over at Drew and smirked. I then looked at the clock and it said 5:37.

"Drew, come on, were going to the Dot" I said as I got up.

"Uh okay? So what are we going to say when they ask us why we happen to be there when they are working?" he asked.

"Just let me do the talking." I stated and he nodded.

**Clare's place**

Clare's POV

Ali and I were getting ready for work. She was wearing skinny jeans and a black top that hugged her curves. I was wearing shorts and a blue tank top with a silver sparkly tank top over it so the blue only showed at the bottom. My shirt also hugged my curves.

Ali had a pinkish color on her eyes with eyeliner and mascara. I had a silvery and sparkly color on my eyes, to match my top. I had eyeliner and mascara on also.

"Alright, you ready?" she asked.

I looked at myself in the full length mirror. I had to admit I looked good!

"Yup!" I smiled and we walked out the door.

**The Dot**

Eli's POV

We were in the Dot sitting in a booth at the back.

"Okay so here's the plan, if they see us we will say we didn't have anything else to do and we totally forgot that they were working here. Got it?" I asked Drew.

"Yeah" he said.

We ordered some drinks. It was 5:55 when they walked in.

"Dude they are here" Drew said pointing to the door.

"Act casual, maybe they won't notice us" I said.

And sure enough they didn't. before they went into the back room I noticed Clare's body, it was amazing. She was in shorts which made it better. She wasn't supper skinny and she wasn't chubby. She was in between and it was perfect. I hated girls who are supper skinny.

"Damn, They look hot!" I heard Drew say.

"Yeah, a little too hot if you ask me." I said

"Uh, what do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, have you ever seen anyone work here dressed like that?" I asked.

"Come to think of it, no." he said.

"Exactly, something's going on" and as I finished the sentence Peter walked onto the stage with 2 microphones on it.

"Ladies and gentleman, here to sing 'give it up', Clare Edwards and Ali Indirah" he said while clapping and getting off the stage.

Did he just say who I think he just said. I looked over t Drew who had his mouth open in shock so I'm guessing he did. I turned my head back over the stage and the music started to play.

Then Ali walked out onto the stage and began to sing.

**Ali-**_ Someday I'll let you in  
Treat you right,  
Drive you out of your mind_

Then Clare came out and she blew my mind!

**Clare-**_You never met a chick like me  
Burn so bright  
I'm gonna make you blind_

**Both- **_Always want what you can't have  
Is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted?  
Make you feel good as I whip you into shape  
Yeah boy let's get it started_

**Both- **_Give it up.  
You can't win  
'Cause I know where you been  
Such a shame you don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play at the end of the night  
It's the same old story but you never get it right  
Give it up_

**Both- **_Come a little closer, baby, baby,  
Come a little closer, come a little closer, baby, baby_

**Ali- **_So stop trying to walk away  
No you won't ever leave me behind_

**Clare- **_No, you better believe that I'm here to stay (that's right)  
Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine (ooh)_

**Both- **_Look at me boy, 'cause I got you where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting  
Wanna shake you, wanna break you  
Take the back seat boy, 'cause now I'm driving_

**Both- **_Give it up.  
You can't win  
'Cause I know where you been  
Such a shame you don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play at the end of the night  
It's the same old story but you never get it right  
Give it up_

**Clare- **_ooooooooooohhhh yeeaaahhh oooohhh  
Heey yay yay yay yeeeaaahhh ooooohhhh_

My mouth dropped! She was amazing!

**Both- **_Come a little closer  
Come a little closer, baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer, baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer, baby  
If you are my baby, then I'll make you crazy tonight_

**Both- **_Look at me boy, 'cause I got you where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting  
Wanna shake you, wanna break you  
Take the back seat boy, 'cause now I'm driving_

**Both- **_Give it up.  
You can't win  
'Cause I know where you been  
Such a shame you don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play at the end of the night  
It's the same old story but you never get it right  
Give it up oooooooooh yeah. _

They were amazing! Everyone was screaming "whoooaaa" during it and everyone was enjoying it. When they finished everyone got up and clapped.

I could see the blush on Clare's cheeks, but Ali was just enjoying the attention. Then Clare saw us. Her face went from happy to shocked to confused all in like 3 seconds. She told Ali and they got off the stage. Before we could leave they were standing in front of us.

"What are you guys doing here!" Clare yelled.

"Well since you guys were "working" we decided to grab something to eat" I emphasized working and then I smirked.

"well this was our work for tonight, we got paid." She stated.

"Fair enough. So why didn't you tell us you girls could sing?" I asked smirking at Clare.

"When you first meet someone, do you tell them everything?" she smirked.

"But Clare, I thought we were friends" I said sarcastically and smirking.

She just rolled her eyes.

"you were amazing Ali" Drew said flirting with Ali. She batted her eyelashes and was twirling a piece of hair around her finger. She makes it so obvious she likes him.

"Thanks" she said smiling.

"Okay well we better go before Drew over here starts drooling" I said as I got up. I then noticed Clare's face expression. It was like she was disappointed. I walked over to her.

"Since were friends, can I get a hug?" I smirked.

She looked at me and rolled her eyes and then opened her arms.

I took her into my arms and held her there. It felt so right. It was like our bodies were meant for each other's.

"By the way, you were amazing up there." I whispered in her ear. I felt her smile against me chest. We then let go of each other and I was about to leave until I realized Drew wasn't behind me. I turned around and I swear my mouth hit the floor.

Drew and Ali were sitting there making out. I looked at Clare and she looked at me confused. I slowly lifted my hand and pointed to them. When she saw them her mouth fell open.

She turned and started to walk towards me.

"Well, no use in trying to separate them." She giggled to herself.

"yeah, I think you might lose and hand at the rate there going" she suddenly started laughing louder.

"Yeah" she manage to say between laughs.

"Ali, I'll leave the door unlocked for you" she said to Ali. Ali then just gave her a hand wave telling her to leave.

"I better start walking, it will be dark soon." She said.

"Wait, let me give you a ride" I offered.

"You don't need to do that, I'm fine walking." She said while heading out the door.

"No, I want to" I said while grabbing her arm.

"Uh, okay." She said. "but what about Drew?"

"Oh, I'll get him later, I think it will be a while before he lets her go. He has been talking about her all weak." I said annoyingly

"Really? I thought he just wanted to get in her pants." She said.

"Normally he would, but he hasn't said anything about her like that. I actually think he's falling for her."

"Oh" she said. And then we walked outside to Morty.

"You drive a hearse!"

"Yeah, you don't mind do you?"

"Surprisingly, no, I think it's kind of cool, as long as there are no dead bodies in the back"

"Don't worry, no dead bodies" I smirked.

We both got in. She told me her address and I drove off. She didn't say anything, she was too busy looking out the window.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked. She quickly snapped out of her gaze and turned to me.

"Oh, uh, well, I heard that You and Drew were players but Drew doesn't seem like he is. I mean you say he talks about Ali all the time and that you think he really likes her."

"Oh, well I am pretty sure he does. He has changed in the past few days." I told her truthfully.

"Oh" she then turned her head back to the window.

"So you think I'm a player huh?" I asked her smirking.

"Well, I don't know, I've heard things." She smirked back.

"You know, you shouldn't believe everything you hear, especially if someone is saying stuff about someone else. Most of the time it just crap"

"So your saying your not a player?" she asked.

"Well, I will admit I was. But lately I don't know."

"you don't know? What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, I have my eye on this one girl. But I feel the same way for her as Drew feels for Ali."

"So what your trying to say is you actually like this girl?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess I do. Too bad she has no idea" I quickly looked at her.

"Here's an idea, tell her" she laughed.

"It's not as easy as it sounds." I said truthfully.

"Why not?" she asked

"Because, I was already rejected by her. Twice. Not once, but twice." I looked at her again and then back at the road.

"Oh" she looked back out the window and I could see her reflection. She had a small grin on her face.

"Maybe 3rd times the charm" she smirked.

My heart started pounding. Did she just tell me to ask her out? This day could not get any better!

We pulled up to her house and she got out. I thought about what she said and I ran after her.

Clare's POV

As I was walking up the front steps to my door I couldn't help but wonder if he got what I was saying by '3rd times the charm'. I was hoping that the girl he was talking about was me.

"Clare!" he yelled. I turned around and he ran up to me.

"You know how you said 3rd times the charm?"

"Yeah" I stated.

"Well here it goes. Would you want to go out with me Friday night?" he was shaking when he asked me, which made me get butterflies.

I couldn't help but smile.

"I'll think about it" I smirked.

"Oh come on. Really, that's all I get?" he asked.

I laughed.

"Fine, how about I'll tell you my answer tomorrow" I smiled.

"Why can't you just tell me now?" he asked.

"Because, it's more fun this way" I giggled.

"For you maybe." He sighed.

I walked closer to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I backed away and saw a smile on his face.

"Goodnight Eli." I smiled as I turned around to open the door.

"Goodnight Clare" and then I heard him go down the steps and into his hearse. I went inside and closed the door. I slid down it when I heard him drive away.

I smiled to myself and as I walked upstairs to my room, I wondered if he knew that I already had an answer.

**I hoped you liked it! I had an awesome time writing this. It's 1:34 am right now so you guys better like this! Haha. Anyways the song I used was "give it up" by Arianna Grande and Elizabeth Gillies. **

**Next Chapter = DRAMA ! :)**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Is honesty really the best policy?

**Chapter 3! :) I hope you guys like it. Please Review!**

Drew's POV

Ali and I finally took the next step! We made out! God she is amazing! I never thought I would feel this way about a girl. I am falling HARD!  
After our make out session we had some food and we talked. I think we had a date. Either way I was happy I was spending time with her.

I saw Eli leave with Clare, I wonder if he was having as much luck as I was. I saw him at his locker and I ran up to him.

"Hey man, I saw you and Clare leave together, tell me everything!"

"Well I think I admitted my feelings for her. I asked her out a third time and she said she will tell me today. She also kissed me on the cheek, and I know it was only a kiss on the cheek but it made me go weak in the knees." He sighed.

"Dude you got it bad!" I yelled.

"So do you. You and Ali were like eating each other's face!" he laughed and I joined in.

"Yeah, I think we might become boyfriend and girlfriend soon!" I jumped with joy. He just rolled his eyes.

"Well good luck" he said as he walked away.

"You too" I yelled back to him.

Eli's POV

Okay so today is the day Clare is going to give me an answer! I am very excited. I can't believe she makes me feel like this. I was brought out of my thoughts when I was tapped on the shoulder. I turned around and saw Sammy standing in front of me.

"Hey Eli!" she said with excitement.

"Uh, hi Sammy"

"So when is our next date?" she asked.

"Uh. I didn't know we were going to have a next date" I said truthfully.

"Well I thought we would since we had a make out session after our date." She started going closer to me and rubbing my arm.

"Uh, okay, I had a really good time but I just don't think we were meant to be." I tried to let her down easy. I didn't want anyone getting in the way of me and Clare.

"Oh, uh, yeah" she looked like she understood me. "I understand. Plus I've seen the way you look at the new girl. Seems like you really like her."

"Yeah. Okay I know I have no right to do this but would it be wrong if I asked you for advice?" I asked.

She giggled and then started to talk.

"Nah, I actually want to help you."

"Really? Why?" I asked. Why would she want to help me get a girl right after I said I didn't want to go out with her?

"After you told me you we shouldn't go on a date I started to understand that it was for the best, plus I see the way you look at her and I want to see it work out for you." She stated. I actually think we could be friends. I don't have any friends that are girls but she seems pretty cool.

"Alright, well I asked her out and she said she would tell me her answer today. Is that bad?"

"Depends, how did she say it?"

"Well she was smiling and before I left she kissed me on the cheek."

"Well, looks like she likes you. But if she didn't answer right away, she is playing hard to get. So if you really want to win her over, you have to do something romantic." She explained.

"Like what?"

We then started to make a plan. I hope this works.

Clare's POV

I was thinking about Eli all night. I was trying to think of how I would answer him. As I was walking in the halls of Degrassi I saw Ali at her locker. I ran up to her.

"So, how was your make out session with Drew?" I said raising an eyebrow. You think she would have told me when she came back to my house. But I fell asleep before she came home and when I woke up she laft me a note saying she went home.

"Amazing!" she said with a smile ear to ear.

I just laughed.

"So how about you and Eli?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Well he asked me out again after pretty much telling me he liked me. And I told him I would tell him my answer today. I honestly think he has changed. I think this could actually work" I said with a huge smile on my face.

Ali then looked over my shoulder and I saw her smile disappear.

"Or not" she sighed.

I had no idea what she was talking about. I turned around and I suddenly understood. Eli was talking to another girl. But it wasn't just talking; they were really close and laughing. It was obvious she was flirting with him, and he was flirting back. I couldn't believe he would ask me out and then go off with another girl.

"Looks like I was wrong" I said before me and Ali walked away.

I was at my locker getting my books when I heard someone speak.

"Hey" I heard a familiar voice say. I just ignored him.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" he said with sarcasm and that smirk plastered on his face.

I just rolled my eyes and closed my locker and started to walk away. But he grabbed my arm.

"Okay, what is going on?" he asked. I spun around and started to talk.

"Why don't you go ask your girlfriend!" I started to walk off again.

"What?" he asked.

"I saw you, so don't try and play dumb" I spat.

"Wait!" he yelled and then ran in front of me so I would stop.

"You don't understand, she wa…" I cut him off.

"Your right I don't understand, I don't understand how you would admit you like me and ask me out and then the next day your with someone else!" I yelled while my finger was pressed against his chest. I then walked off ignoring him calling my name.

Eli's POV

What just happened! Did she think I was with Sammy? I had to explain to her. She was ignoring me while I was calling her name. But she can't ignore me in English.

**English class**

I was already in my seat waiting for Clare. When she came in and sat down I turned around and tried to explain.

"Clare let me explain" I pleaded.

"I don't care Eli" she spat. And she looked down at her desk.

"Well I do! Please just let me explain!" I begged.

Then Mrs. Dawes came in and started teaching, I wasn't paying attention. I took out a piece of paper and wrote Clare a note.

I said _"It's not what you think, please let me explain. Meet me outside at lunch? Please.  
-Eli"_

I passed it to her and I heard her open it. A few seconds later she passed it back.

"_Fine"_

I couldn't help but feel relieved. I hope I can make it right.

**Lunch**

I was outside sitting at a picnic table waiting for Clare. I then saw her and I smiled and waved to her. She rolled her eyes and then came over.

"You got 5 minutes. go" she said

"Ok, I really wanted to know what your answer was and while I was waiting for you this girl Sammy came up to me and asked when we would go out again and I told h.." she cut me off

"Wait, what do you mean again?" she asked.

"I went out with her but it was before you came." She nodded and I continued. "anyways I explained to her that I met someone else and then she said she understood because she saw the way I looked at you and then I asked her if she could give me advice on you because I actually like you and weird enough she agreed and that's what we were talking about. I asked her if she thought you liked me and she was helping me with something and now were friends." I took a deep breath after that since I said it without breathing. I looked at her and she just sat there.

"Oh" is all she said.

"Yeah" I sighed.

"Wait, you just admitted you like me." She said.

"Oh, uh, I guess I was talking too fast for me to realize what I was saying." I tried not to make eye contact.

"Another thing, what did you mean by she was helping you with something?" she asked.

I smirked and then began to get up.

"Come on, I'll show you." And I held out my hand. She looked at it and then back up at me with the 'are you kidding me' look. She rolled her eyes and then took my hand.

We were walking and I stopped in front of her locker.

"Okay so why are we in front of my locker?" she asked.

"Just open it" I said.

She looked at me confused and then she opened her locker.

Clare's POV

I opened my locker and I could not believe what I was looking at. I sear my jaw hit the floor. There were red and black rosses with a note. I took the note and opened it.

It read _"Cause you're my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay.._

I was speechless.

"Just so you know, I don't know what the card says. Sammy did it so if it is something ba…" I cut him off by putting my hand up silencing him.

I handed him the note and then it was like something clicked in his head when he read it.

"Now I know why she asked me my favourite love song." He said.

"Which is 'Your guardian angel'?" I asked.

"Well I'm sorry if I don't listen to Taylor Swift or Justin Bieber" he smirked.

"But I did get the flowers. I didn't have time to write anything so she took lyrics from a song." He finished.

"Either way, I love it." I said. "oh and I'm sorry for flipping out."

"Don't be, I would have to if it was the other way around" he said.

"Well I got to go see Ali, I'm supposed to meet her before class." I said.

"Okay." I started to walk off before he started talking again.

"Wait, you going to give me an answer or what?" he smirked.

I stopped and turned to look at him. I bit my lip to keep in a laugh, and then I nodded.

His eyes widened and a smile crept on his face. I turned around and before turning the corner I turned to look at him and he was doing a little happy dance until he noticed people watching. I couldn't help but laugh.

I wonder what he has planned for Friday anyway.

**So tell me what you think! I hope you liked it!  
I think I'm going to have chapter 4 be leading up to the date and chapter 5 be the date. And if you guys have any ideas for what I could do to make drama or other things just message me please! **

**REVIEW! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Be true to who you are

**LONG CHAPTER! :) I hope you guys like it! The song "Who you are" by 'Jessie j' inspired this chapter. Look up the song after. It is amazing! Anyways. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi but I do own 'Travis'. You will find out who he is later. I also own the story line. :)**

**Wednesday **

Ali's POV

I was walking down the hall to my locker thinking of Drew, him and I were really hitting it off. We would go on dates and he would walk me to class sometimes. He is amazing and I think I'm falling in love with him. Oh my god did I just say that? This is not good, what if he doesn't feel the same way! I need to find out. I have to talk to Eli!

I waited at his locker impatiently and then I saw him.

"Eliiiiiii" I yelled.

"Whoa where's the fire?" of course he had to crack a joke now.

"I need to talk to you!"

"Okay shoot" he said while opening his locker.

"Has Drew ever talked about me?"

"Has he ever talked about you? That's all he talks about. Ali this and Ali that! It gets really annoying. Why did you want to know?" as he said this I felt my stomach get butterflies.

"Oh uh, just wondering." I lied.

"Sure you were. Just so you know, I think he's in love with you" he smirked and closed his locker and then left.

Eeeeeeepp! Is all I could say. I didn't want to draw attention to myself so I just said it in my head.

Drew's POV

All day I have been thinking about Ali, I can stop thinking about her. I have never felt this way about a girl before. Yeah sure I liked other girls but with Ali it's different. I'm head over heels for her. I think I'm in love with her. Oh my god, did I just say that? I need to talk to someone.

"Clare!" I yelled across the hall. She was at her locker getting ready for class. Eli was standing next to her of course.

"Uh hi Drew."

"Hey, Eli can I have a word with Clare, alone?" I asked him.

"Uh sure" he said to me. "I'll be waiting over here" he said to Clare.

"What's up?" she asked me.

"Has Ali ever said anything about me?" I asked.

Before answering she starts laughing. "She ever shuts up about you" she finally said after she stopped laughing.

"Really? Like what?" I asked.

"She is just always talking about you, and dude, I'm pretty sure she's in love with you" she said. I was about to say something but she interrupted.

"I know this is the oldest saying ever but if you break her heart, I'll break your face!" she said and I believed her.

"Okay" I said after I gulped.

She laughed and then walked over to Eli.

I turned around and through my hand in the air and yelled "BOOYAH".  
Dang, I have been spending too much time with Adam.

Clare's POV

I walked over to Eli and he smirked at me.

"Does that smirk ever leave your face?" I said jokingly.

"Nope" he said still smirking.

I just rolled me eyes.

"So what were you and drew talking about?" he asked.

"He wanted to know if Ali ever talks about him."

"Huh, Ali asked me the same thing." He said.

"Ha, those two are so clueless." I laughed to myself.

He laughed and we started walking to our next class. It was quiet for a while. Right before we got to my class he stopped me and started to speak.

"Do you like horror movies?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, sure, just as long as there not extremely scary or gory. If they are I might not sleep for the rest of my life. Why?"

"Well I figured we could go to a movie. You know, for our date." He said looking nervous.

"Alright, sounds perfect" I said while taking his hand.

He looked at our hands. Oh no he doesn't want to hold my hand. I let go and I started to go towards my class.

"Your not getting away that easy" Is what I hear before I felt him take my hand and pull me back. He pulled me so close to him that I was touching his chest with mine. He was looking down at me with those gorgeous green eyes and then he smirked and leaned in and kissed my cheek.

I couldn't help but blush. I tried to hide it but I don't think it worked because he laughed a little before pulling me into a hug.

"It's okay, I know I'm irresistible" I pulled away and gave him the 'yeah right' look before I hit him on the arm playfully.

"You wish!" I smirked.

"Well I got to get to class. See you later" I said before walking into my class.

Eli's POV

As she walked away from me I felt a pain in my chest. I don't know why, I mean I know I'm going to see her after class but I just wanted to spend more time with her.

Crap! I have to get to class! I can't be late again or I'll get detention. I ran as fast as I could to get to class.

As soon as I stepped inside the classroom, the bell rung. Oh yeah! I thought to myself.

**After school**

I waited for Clare at her locker because I'm always out of class before her. she finally came into my view and I smiled, as I always did when I saw her.

"Stalking me I see" she smirked.

"Yup, can't get enough of you" I smirked back.

"Tell me something I don't know" she said while putting her books in her locker.

"Okay well did you know the tomato is actually a fruit?" I smirked at her.

She just rolled her eyes.

"So, want to go on an urban adventure?" I asked her.

"Did you just say 'urban adventure'?" she said looking at me with the 'did you seriously say that' look.

"Yes, yes I did."

"Eh, what the hell, let's go" she said as we walked out of the school.

"Claaaaaaaare!" I heard an annoying voice yell and I knew it was Ali.

Clare and I turned around Ali ran over to us.

"Clare you are not going to believe who just texted me!" Ali said while breathing heavily.

"Who?" she asked.

"Look" Ali said while handing Clare the phone. When she read the message her face expression changed from happy to frightened.

"Clare are you okay?" I asked her.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine" she said while looking up at me and gave me a fake smile. I looked into her eyes and I saw that she was terrified. I knew something was wrong.

Clare's POV

When I looked at the phone, my heart stopped. Everything I tried to run away from was coming back to me.

"**Hello Ali,  
please tell Clare that I will see her soon. Also tell her I miss her.  
-Travis"**

I can't believe he found me. Just as things were going good for me, he of all people had to ruin it.

"Clare are you okay?" I heard Eli ask.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine" I said while looking into his eyes. I gave him a fake smile so he wouldn't worry about me. But on the inside I wanted to scream No I am not okay and I need you to hold me and protect me!

"Clare? You're a horrible liar. Tell me what's going on?" he said.

I looked over at Ali and she nodded saying I should tell him.

"Okay, I'll tell you. Ali I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright call me tonight." Ali said giving me a hug.

"Okay." And then Ali walked away.

"Come with me." I took Eli's hand and we started walking.

"Uh, where are we going?" Eli asked.

I didn't answer him I just kept walking until we finally reached my destination. We were standing in front of a meadow.

"Is this where you kill me?" he said jokingly.

"You won't be making jokes in a few minutes." I sighed. "Come on"

I started walking into the meadow and I stopped in the middle. I sat down and Eli sat beside me. He didn't say anything so I started to speak.

"In my old school there was this guy named Travis. He was this rich guy who was full of himself and he acted like he was all that. We started dating, and for a while it was good. About 2 months into the relationship he started to change. He would act all cocky and if he didn't get what he wanted he would…" I stopped.

"He would what?" Eli asked.

"Started to… get… abusive" I felt a tear run down my left check. I quickly whipped it away.

I looked over at Eli and he was staring at me in disbelief.

"How?" his voice filled with anger.

"We would argue and get into fights and he would yell at me, hit me, and throw me around, and so I wouldn't have to deal with all the pain, I just did what he wanted-." I was cut off.

"Why didn't you tell somebody?" Eli asked. I looked over at him and he had tears threatening to come out.

"He threatened me Eli." I looked away from him with tears in my eyes. "When he wanted to…" I paused. It was really hard to say this. "have sex, I told him I didn't want to and he… he didn't like my answer so he… he uh…" I tried to say but it just wouldn't come out.

"What did he do?" I heard Eli whisper.

"He threw me down the stairs" I finally choked out. I suddenly had tears pouring down my face. I tried whipping them away but it just didn't work.

I felt Eli pull my hands away from my face and then he pulled me into a hug. I held on to him for dear life and I cried into his shoulder. Within seconds his shirt was soaked from my tears. We were sitting there holding onto each other for about 5 minutes before I pulled away but he still had his arm around me.

"Sorry for getting you shirt all wet." I kind of laughed.

"It's okay, it will dry. Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure"

"Why did you tell me this?" he asked still holding onto me.

"The text that Ali showed me… was from him." I felt him grip onto me tighter.

"What did it say?" he asked.

"It said '_Tell Clare that I will see her soon and that I miss her'_." I whipped another tear away from my face.

"Do you know what that means?" he asked.

"No, he doesn't know where I am. Ali and I didn't tell anyone where we were moving. My mom also agreed that it would be better if we didn't tell anybody."

"Your mom knows?" he asked.

"How else would I have moved?"

"Oh, right."

"I'm scared. What if he finds me and hurts me?" I whispered.

"He won't hurt you." Eli said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because I won't let him." When he said that I suddenly felt safe. I looked up into his eyes and he looked in mine. I couldn't believe it, I was falling for Eli.

I sat up more and closer to Eli. I leaned in and collided my lips with his. I quickly pulled away. I could tell he was shocked but it didn't take long for him to pull me back and kiss me again. He moved his hands to my back and pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around his head and he picked me up and pulled me on to his lap. My legs wrapped around his waist. Our lips were moving in sync. I pulled away for a breath and our foreheads were touching.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"For what?" he asked confused.

"Well one minute I'm crying and the next I kiss you. That's not exactly what I call romantic" I said jokingly.

"I'm not complaining." He smirked.

I giggled and then he pulled me in until our lips came in contact. I ran my fingers through his hair and his arms were around my waist. I felt his tongue slid across my bottom lip and I pulled away.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry" he said.

I thought for a minute and then spoke.

"No, don't be." I smiled before I pulled him in again. His tongue slid across my bottom lip and I didn't hesitate to let him in. Our tongues danced and our lips moving in sync. I officially love this meadow. He laid down on the grass while kissing me still and I was now on top of him. We pulled away, mostly to breathe, and I rolled off of him on to the grass. His arm was wrapped around me still as we just laid there.

"Well. That was interesting" he said and I could tell he had his smirk on his face.

I laughed and wrapped my arm around him. We stayed there for about 10 minutes before my phone went off. It was my mom telling me I had to go home.

"I should get going" I said as I got up.

"I'll drive y- uh never mind." I laughed. We left his car at the school.

"The school isn't that far, we can walk and get Morty and then you can drive me." I smirked.

"Alright. Let's go." He got up and put his arm around my shoulder. I grabbed his hand and wrapped my free arm around his waist. We walked to the school like that and then got Morty. He then drove me home.

Before I got out he spoke.

"So where does this leave us?" he asked. I gave him a questioning look and then he continued.

"Like are we official or what?" he asked nervously.

"On one condition." I said.

"Okay."

"Kiss me." I smirked.

He smiled and said "Too easy" he pulled me in and we shared our last kiss of the night.

I walked into my house and ran upstairs. I laid on the bed and smiled. I felt my phone vibrate and I ran over and got it off the night table. It was a text. I looked at it and I could not believe who it was. I opened it and I read it. I then dropped my phone…

**I hope you liked it! :)  
REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

Hear me

**Here's chapter 5! :) I hope you guys like it.  
Fanofzeldaseclares, you owe me a penny! :) and a tomato is a fruit and a vegetable. **

Clare's POV

I felt my phone vibrate and I ran over and got it off the night table. It was a text. I looked at it and I could not believe who it was. I opened it and I read it. I then dropped my phone…

**Clare, Travis knows where you are, I don't know how he found out but he did and he is on his way!  
-Dylan**

Oh no! He found me! What am I going to do? I picked up my phone and started to text Dylan back.

**Do you know why?**

I waited a few seconds and then he replied.

**Yeah, he told me that he is going to get you back. I don't know how but I think he has something planned. Either way, be careful!**

I couldn't breathe. The reason I left was to get away from him! I can't have him hurt me, not again. Now I understand what _"tell Clare I'll see her soon"_

**Okay, thanks for the warning Dylan, I'm so glad that we are friends. I don't know what I would do without you.**

He replied in a few seconds.

**I'm glad too.**

I then closed my phone and called Ali.

*ring*  
*ring*

"Hello?"

"Ali, Dylan just texted me telling me that Travis is on his way!" I screamed.

"WHAT! I am on my way!" and then the line went dead.

Thank god I had someone like Ali. She has been there for me through everything. She knows all my secrets and I know all of hers.

Within 5 minutes I heard a knock on the door and before I could get up and answer it Ali came rushing in.

"Clare! Show me the text messages!" Ali yelled while coming into the living room.

I handed her my phone once she was in the living room and when she red them her face had a mix of terror and anger.

"Ali, I don't know what I am going to do." I whispered.

"I will tell you what your going to do, you are going to do nothing except stay away from him if he comes here. If he comes near you I will be here to protect you and you know what happened when I get mad." She giggled a little. I know what she means, last time she flipped out and went all savage. It was funny and scary all at the same time.

"Thanks Ali, I don't know what I would do without you." I said while I got up and hugged her. She pulled away and started to speak.

"Oh and I'm pretty sure Drew will help me too. Oh and we can't forget Eli, I know he will do everything to help you." She said with a little smirk.

"Yeah." I said moving my gaze away from her.

"You did tell him right?" she asked.

"Yes… well… part of it"

"What! How much did you tell him?" she asked.

"Only up to the stairs part." I sighed.

"Clare! You have to tell him everything! He's not going to trust you if you don't tell him and Travis does!" She yelled at me.

"I know, I just… I just don't want him to hate me."

"He's not going to hate you! I've seen the way he looks at you. Clare, he changed for you!" she was throwing her arms around for dramatic effect.

"Okay, okay. I will tomorrow. Would you want to stay the night? My mom is gone for the night and I would rather not be alone"

"No problem, I already told my mom I was staying the night." I laughed. Of course Ali did, she's always thinking ahead.

"Okay, can we go to bed? I'm really tired, I had a long day." I asked walking up the stairs.

"Sure. I'm tired too"

"Maybe it's from all that yelling" I smirked.

She just laughed.

**The next day**

Before Ali and I went to school she gave me this long lecture on how I have to tell Eli before it's too late.

We were walking down the hall to Ali's locker. When we reached her locker she opened it up and the first thing she did was check herself out in the mirror. I just rolled my eyes.

I suddenly felt someone wrap their arms around my waist from behind. It scared me at first until I realized who it was. I smiled and turned around and saw Eli with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Hey there blue eyes" he said as I turned around.

"Hey… uh I don't have anything to call you" I laughed a little.

He pulled me closer so he could whisper in my ear.

"How about you call me your boyfriend?" he whispered. When he said that my heart started pounding. Is he serious?

I couldn't speak so I just nodded and then he kissed me gently on the lips. It was just a small kiss but I could tell he wanted more by the way he was looking in my eyes.

I then realized Ali was standing there. I turned to look at her and she had the 'get a room' face on. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Clare, I'm going to go find Drew so you guys can… talk" Ali said as she left.

"What does she mean?" he asked.

"Uh, I have to tell you something" I said trying to ovoid eyed contact.

"Okay." He said motioning for me to go on.

"Uh, not now, at lunch." I said.

"Uh, okay." He said confused. "Can I ask you something?"

"Uh sure" I was confused.

"Is it bad?" he asked. I didn't know what to say. Of course it was bad.

"Uh, kind of. Just when I tell you, please don't run away" I said.

"I won't. I promise." He said.

"Yeah that's what you say now" I whispered hoping he didn't hear me.

"What?" he asked. Crap!

"Uh, nothing." I said.

"Okay, well we got to go to class." He said while putting his arm around me. I took his hand and wrapped my free arm around him. We walked like that until we reached my class. He kissed my forehead before letting me go.

**Lunch at the picnic tables**

Ali's POV

Clare had asked me to be there when she told Eli and of course I agreed, just in case something went wrong or if she chickened out. As we got closer to the picnic table where Drew and Eli were sitting, I noticed Clare tensing up. I stopped walking and grabbed her arm so she would also stop.

"Clare, don't be nervous, it's going to be okay." I reassured her. she nodded her head and we walked over to Drew and Eli.

"Hey" Eli and Drew both said.

"Hey, Drew, do you mind if we talk to Eli alone?" I asked him.

"Uh sure." He got up and kissed me before leaving. I looked at Eli and he had a confused look on his face.

Clare sat across from Eli and I sat next her.

"Is this an intervention?" he asked. God I wish he would just stop with the sarcastic comments and wipe that stupid smirk off his face!

"Eli, please shut up!" I yelled at him. He jumped a little.

Clare gave me the 'what the fuck' face and then she hit me.

I gave her the sorry face while rubbing my arm. Then she began to speak.

Clare's POV

"So, I uh, didn't tell you the whole story yesterday." I said while fiddling with my hands.

"You didn't?" he asked. I shook my head and began to speak.

"Everything I told you was true, I just left out something." I tried not making eye contact.

"When I said Travis threw me down the stairs because I wouldn't have sex with him is true, but I didn't tell you what happened after that." I looked at him and he had a confused look on his face.

"When he walked down to get me, I told him I wanted to break up. He told me we weren't done until he said so. We were at a party at his house and I tried to run out where everyone was but he grabbed me before I could." His face changed from confused to anger. I started to cry when I thought of this part. "I tried screaming but he kept telling me to shut up and because I wouldn't he kept hitting me. I finally gave up because I didn't have the strength to fight or scream anymore. He started taking of my clothing and I was so scared of what was going to happen that I closed my eyes and then-." He cut me off.

"I don't want to hear anymore." He said with tears in his eyes.

"Eli, you have to." Ali said. He just nodded and I began to speak.

"Then I heard someone scream 'get off of her' and I knew who it was. It was Ali" I smiled at her and she took my hand.

"She came in and pulled him off of me. She went savage on him, and I'm talking savage! She kicked him with her high heels and hit him with her purse. He beat him until he was on the floor. She ran back over to me and helped me put my clothes back on. She got me up and she took me home. That's when I told my mom everything and we all decided to leave." I let out a sigh in relief that it was over. I then heard him sigh in relief. I gave him a confused look.

"I thought you were going to tell me he raped you." He sighed again.

"Well he would have if Ali didn't come to the rescue. Honestly I didn't think she had that much strength." I smiled at her. she smiled back.

"Yeah, it sounds like there's a lot of anger in that tiny body." He smirked and she glared at him. Then at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Tell him about what Dylan said." She said.

"Who's Dylan?" he asked.

"He was my best guy friend. He was the only one who knew about what happened and he was the only one we told where we were going." I answered.

"Oh" he said.

"Yeah, and yesterday when I got home he texted me saying that Travis is on his way here."

"So that Dylan kid you call your best friend told him where you were?" he said with anger in his voice.

"No, he would never do that, he doesn't even know how he found out. But the real problem is Travis is coming back." I told him.

"Yeah, and he said he wants Clare back." Ali said.

"Oh no, he has crossed the line!" he said as he stood up. I giggled and he looked at me. He sat back down and cleared his throat. "I mean, oh"

Ali and I looked at each other and then back at him and we both started to laugh our heads off.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Your jealousy!" Ali said still laughing.

"Pfft, I'm not jealous" he said obviously lying.

"Sure you aren't." Ali said.

He then started to laugh and then I noticed he had a little blush. I got up and walked over to him and sat next to me.

"So you still want to be with me?" I asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" he asked.

"I don't know, I just thought you would think of me differently."

"No, I still think you're the same beautiful, smart, cocky girl as before." He smirked.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Awww, that was so sweet until the cocky part." Ali said. I couldn't help but laugh. Ali got up and walked over to Drew.

Eli wrapped his arm around me and then pulled me closer to him and he lifted my face and then placed his lips on mine. It was slow and soft and everything I needed right now.

"You could do better" I heard a familiar voice say.

We pulled apart and when I saw who it was I grabbed onto Eli's hand. He intertwined our fingers and pulled me closer.

**Good? Bad? Tell me! :)  
Review please!  
I bet you guys already know who it is but I just wanted to try a cliff hanger, I've never really done that. I don't think I did a good job tho. Anyways Review Please! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Misery loves company

**So I'm trying to update everyday but I only get so much time on the computer :/ anyways I hope you like this. I personly like this chapter because Clare gets the inner bitch brought out of her. :) anyways, I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter and I hope you like them both :) I think I'm going to update both today. :) Anyways, on to the story.**

Clare's POV

"What are you doing here Travis?" I asked annoyed and angry.

"You don't seem surprised to see me." He said

"I had a little warning." I glared at him. "Now, what are you doing here?"

"I came to get you back" he said.

I scoffed. "What, you couldn't find anyone else to put up with your bullshit?" I smirked.

"Clare, I'm sorry. Please take me back" Travis begged.

I got up pulling Eli with me. I stopped when I was standing in front of Travis.

"Let me put it this way, I'd rather get hit by a bus then go back out with you." I started walking away, still holding hands with Eli, and then Travis grabbed my free hand and pulled me back.

"Don't touch her!" Eli yelled before pulling me behind him.

"And who are you?" Travis asked.

"Her boyfriend." Eli stated.

"I can't believe your with this piece of trash" Travis said to me.

"Well at least I'm not the one going after a girl who has moved on" he said standing so close to Travis that their chests were touching.

"She hasn't moved on, your just a rebound" Travis spat back at him. I could see Eli tense up so before he could do anything I pulled Eli away from Travis and I went up to Travis.

"You know what Travis, you're the piece of trash!" I yelled at him while stepping out in front of him. I then put my finger against his chest pushing him away. "You treated me like dirt and I took it because I was scared of you. But I'm not anymore so you can just get the fuck away from here and try and find someone else who will take your crap! Cause I certainly won't!" I backed away until I felt Eli behind me. I grabbed his hand and we started walking away.

"You will be mine Clare, you will see!" Travis yelled at me. Without turning around I stuck my middle finger up at him.

"Who knew you were such a bad ass" Eli smirked.

"Oh, shut up. I only did that so you wouldn't say or do anything that you'll regret." I said.

"Anything that I would have done to him, I would never regret." I was about to respond and then I just agreed.

"So, any other dirty secrets I should know about?" he smirked. I rolled my eyes and hit him playfully.

"Hey, right there is abuse" he said while rubbing his arm.

"Yeah I know." I sighed.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." He said while pulling me in.

"Chill, it's okay" I said while he was hugging me.

"You know how we could really show him you've moved on?" he asked me while looking at Travis who was staring at us.

"What?" I asked.

"This" he smirked and then crashed his lips to mine. He had his arms around my waist and I slid my hands up around his neck. He bit my bottom lip which caused me to laugh. I then slid my tongue across his bottom lip and he opened. Our tongues wrestled while our lips were moving in sync. I pulled away for a breath.

"Clare!" Ali screamed.

"Uggh" Eli said.

I just laughed and waited for Ali to come over to us.

"Clare, look Travis is here!" she said pointing to him.

"I know, I was already talking to him." I answered

"Talking! Yeah right, she went all whop ass on him. It was hilarious!" Eli said.

"What? And I missed it!" Ali yelled in disappointment.

"Don't worry, I have a feeling there's going to be more" I told her while looking over at Travis.

He looked at me and smiled. And it wasn't just any smile; it was his 'this isn't over' smile.

"Can we go inside?" I asked Eli.

"yeah sure. Come on" he put his arm around me and pulled me close and then kissed my head. I wrapped my arm around his waist and we walked back into the school. Ali and Drew followed behind us.

"Hey, after school do you want to come over?" Eli asked me.

"Sure" I smiled.

"Okay I'll meet you at your locker" he smiled at me before going to his class.

**After school**

I was at my locker putting my books away and waiting for Eli.

"Boo!" he yelled while grabbing me.

I turned around and smacked him.

"I told you not to do that!" he was laughing which made me laugh.

"Sorry, I just saw an opportunity and I took it" he was still kind of laughing.

"Your so mean!" I said jokingly while hitting him again.

"Can I make it up to you?" he asked.

"Well what did you have in mind?" I asked raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"I don't kno-." Before he could finish he crashed his lips against mine. I felt him smirking and I couldn't help but smile. I pulled away.

"You know we could finish this somewhere else." I smirked.

"I like the way you think" he smirked back. He grabbed my hand and we ran out of Degrassi. We were laughing and when we got to the stairs we stopped. I was on the top stair and he was on the second stair. He smirked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked him.

He grabbed my shirt and pulled me down so he could kiss me. He then picked me up and brought me down the stairs. He put me down.

"What was that for?" I asked him.

"Eh, I saw in a movie once" he smirked.

I couldn't help but laugh, but my laughing was interrupted.

"Seriously Clare?" it was Travis again.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You seriously chose him over me!" he asked.

"Dude seriously, just get over it, she's not into you!" Eli said walking up to him.

"That's where your wrong!" Travis said.

"Oh really, that's why she's with me and not you!" Eli yelled at him.

"That's going change" Travis said.

"And what makes you think that?" I yelled at Travis.

"Because, you were meant to be with me and not this piece of shit." Travis said smiling and looking at Eli.

That's it, he crossed the line! If he thinks I would take him back he is losing it.

"Your messed Travis!" I ran up to him and punched him in the gut. "That's for thinking I would ever go back with you" I kneed him. "That's for the way you treated me and this is for coming after me!" I was now crying. I was about to kick him but I was stopped by Eli. He grabbed me and pulled me back.

He pulled me away from him and turned me around.

"Clare! Calm down!" he said.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't take it. He is just pissing me off!"

"I know, he's pissing me off too. Just let me handle it okay? He has hurt you enough." He said. I nodded and then he pulled me into a hug.

"This isn't over!" Travis said while getting up and then going to his car.

I just stood there holding onto Eli. I knew it wasn't over, Travis doesn't give up that easy. I don't know what he is capable of.

"Come on I'll take you home."

"Uh, is it okay if I stay with you?" I asked hoping he would say yes.

"Yes, of course." He said while taking my hand.

"You know, we did have some un finished business" I smirked.

"We do, do we?" he smirked back. I nodded and smiled.

He then picked me up and flung me over his shoulder. I couldn't stop laughing.

"Put me down!" I managed to get out while still laughing.

"Fine." He then set me down.

"Your going to pay for that Goldsworthy" I gave him a glare and he just laughed. I still glared at him and he finally stopped laughing.

"Your not going to let me off the hook for this one are you?" he asked. I smiled and shook my head. He then started running and I ran after him. It wasn't that long until I caught up to him. I finally got close enough that I tackled him. We were now on the ground and I was on top of him.

"Kinky" he smirked.

"Oh shut up." I said jokingly.

"You're a fast runner."

"Yeah, that tends to happen when you were on the track team for 2 years." I smiled and got off of him.

"Come on, we should go" I said as I got up.

Eli nodded and we left.

**I hope you liked it. I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than the rest but the next one will be longer. I hope. Anyways, I hope you liked it and there will be more drama involving Travis, I have an idea of what he will do to get Clare back. I will also involve Ali and Drew more, and try and have a psycho involving them as asked by Inlovewithdrewtorres. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Butterflygurl2468, Thank you! I am so glad that you love this story.  
We-will-not-fall-down, thank you for adding my story to your favourites, I really appreciate it! :)  
:) Eclarefan4ever, I just wanted to say thank you for reviewing like every chapter! I love your reviews and I'm glad your enjoying the story :)  
Okay, so this chapter kind of gets steamy. I've never really written stuff like that before so if I suck at it, I'm sorry. Anyways, this chapter is mostly Eli and Clare. There's not any Travis but in the next chapter there will be. I just thought Eli and Clare should have a moment so yeah, anyways, I hope you like it! :)**

At Eli's house

We entered Eli's house and he threw his bag on the floor next to the couch.

"Mom, I want you to meet someone." He yelled.

"Okay baby boy, be down in a sec." she yelled back.

"Baby boy?" I asked trying to hold a laugh in.

"She always calls me that." He tried hiding the blush but I could see it.

I then saw this tall blond woman come from out of the kitchen. She had big hoop earing's and green eye shadow on. I could definitely tell her and Eli were related. She was wearing a black leather jacket, I had to admit I liked it, and grey skinny jeans.

"Hello, I'm CeCe" she said as she extended her hand. I extended mine and we shook hands.

"Clare" I said while shaking her hand.

"Oh so you're the famous Clare, Eli has told me so much about you" she smiled.

"Mom" Eli said while giving her a glare.

"He has, has he?" I asked very interested.

She nodded while smiling at me. "He always say's your funny and smart and you guys are into a lot of the same things. Like music and such." I glanced over at Eli who looked angry and embarrassed.

"Really?" I smiled at him. CeCe was about to say something else when Eli interrupted.

"Okay, were going upstairs now." He said while grabbing my hand and pulling me up the stairs.

"We will finish this later" CeCe said while smiling at me. I nodded and followed Eli.

When we came to a door with a skull on it I knew it was his. He opened up the door and I saw Black walls covered with posters from Escape the Fate and Dead-Hand. We walked in and he said I could sit anywhere. I was laying on the bed listening to my i-pod and he was on the computer.

I was listening to the song Ignorance by Paramore when he got up and walked towards the door.

"I'll be right back" he smirked at me and I nodded. When he left I figured he might be 3-4 minutes so I plugged in my i-pod to his i-pod dock and I started singing and dancing. I don't know why but when I'm bored or need to think I listen to music and dance and sing. For some reason it calms me.

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well, I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle, a mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore_

_Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well, sentence me to another life_

I was literally jumping around, I totally forgot that I was in Eli's house.

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same_

_We're the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good_

I was so into the music I started singing louder.

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend_

Eli's POV

I went downstairs to tell my mom no more embarrassing stories.

"having fun?" my mom asked with a smirk.

"Mom, were not doing anything. And next time you talk to her, lay off the embarrassing stories okay? I want her to like me not think I'm a freak or moms baby boy."

"Okay. But only if you promise she won't just be another girl. I like her and she likes you, so if you don't like her like that then tell her before it's too late." She sighed.

"Well…" before I could finish she interrupted me.

"Elijah Goldsworthy, I really like this girl and if you are playing with her feelings I swear I will personally hurt you" I could tell by her tone she was serious. I gulped.

"Mom, don't worry, I think I'm actually falling for her, she changed me. And… she's my girlfriend" I felt blood rush to my cheeks.

"Oh baby boy, I'm so happy for you! You finally found your match!" she said while squeezing the life out of me.

"Mom… can't… breathe…" I managed to get out. She quickly backed away.

"sorry, I'm just so happy for you baby boy" she said with the biggest smile ever.

"I just said don't call me baby boy!" I glared at her.

"Sorry"

"Anyways, I better get back upst…" before I could finish I heard music. It was the song Ignorance by Paramore.

I then heard her singing, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Did you know she can sing?" she asked.

"yeah, she's good isn't she?" I asked.

"Yes, why didn't you mention it before?" she asked.

"I don't know, I thought it didn't matter."

"Well it does." She said.

"how?" I was confused.

"I can play the guitar. I've never told anyone this but I've always wanted to write a song but I just can't get the right lyrics. Maybe she could help me" she smiled and I knew what she wanted.

"You want me to ask her don't you?" she nodded and I sighed.

"Okay…" I trailed off as I was going upstairs.

I walked upstairs and stood outside the door listening to Clare sing. I love her voice, she can sing anything. She was surprisingly good at this song. I finally walked in my room to see Clare on my bed doing an air drum solo. I couldn't help but laugh. She finally realized I was there and she stopped.

"Ever heard of knocking?" she asked while turning off the music. I then noticed her cheeks were a light shade of pink.

"It's my room, why would I knock?" I smirked.

"because, I could be in here doing a drum solo just like I did just then" she tried to make sense but it didn't work.

"Okay?" I answered.

"So, I have a question for you…"

"Okay, shoot." She said.

"Have you ever written a song?"

"Uh, yeah, why?" she had the look of confusion on her face. So she has, I would actually like to hear one of these.

"Cause my mom heard you singing and she told me to ask you if you would write a song with her. she said she always wanted to but she could never get the right lyrics."

"Oh, well sure, I'd love to help her out." She smiled.

"Alright, I'll tell her later. And since you have written some before, care to show me some?" I asked smirking.

She laughed and then put her hand on my shoulder. "Not a chance, you only saw me singing at the Dot because you're a creep." She smirked.

"Oh come on. You know you wanted me to be there" I said jokingly.

"Eh" she shrugged her shoulders and looked around my room.

" you know, we have some unfinished business." I smirked and she raised an eyebrow while turning her head back to face me.

"We do? I don't recall any unfinished business" she smirked. I knew she was playing games with me.

I leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear. "Well maybe I could refresh your memory" I whispered huskily.

Clare's POV

He leaned in closer and my heart started pounding a little faster than normal. "well maybe I could refresh your memory" he whispered and it sent shivers down my spine.

I couldn't speak so I just nodded and he smirked. Then he placed a small kiss on my lips and pulled back.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that" I smirked and he raised an eyebrow.

He then pulled me in and started kissing me passionately. I sat up more and he pulled away. I gave him a questioning look and then he moved to the top of the bed and then pulled me with him. He smirked while rolling me so my back was against the bed and he was on top of me. In one swift movement he had my hands up above my head and intertwined our fingers before he kissed me passionately. I was kissing him with the same amount of passion. He then swept his tongue on my bottom lip and I decided to tease him and I didn't open. He then smirked, I think he knew what I was doing. Then he bit my bottom lip which made me gasp and then I guess he saw it as an opportunity and stuck his tongue in my mouth. I then met his tongue with mine and they wrestled each other. He then moved his hands from mine and slid them to my waist. I slid mine up to the back of his head and tangle my fingers in his hair. After playing with his hair for a few minutes I slid my hands down his chest and when I reached the bottom of his shirt I slid my hands up his shirt feeling his abs. he smirked at the contact and started kissing me more aggressively. I then wrapped my legs around his waist and he slid one hand to my thigh.

We pulled away to breathe and then he started kissing me again. He then started to move. I felt something poke me and then I realized something, was he… dry humping me? I've never really done this… but I have to admit… it feels good. He was thrusting harder than before and it caused me to moan. I stopped kissing him and covered my face with embarrassment. He started to laugh.

"You don't have to be embarrassed." He said.

"Well, I've never done this before so it is embarrassing." I said trying to hide a blush.

"You've never done what before? Dry humping?" he asked.

"No, I haven't." I tried avoiding eye contact.

"Wait, does that mean you've never, had sex?" he asked.

"Uh, well…" I tried to come up with something but I couldn't. "No, I havnt." I sighed.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that." He sighed. I gave him a questioning look.

"I'm glad you didn't give Travis your virginity. It's something special and it should be shared with someone special, someone who cares about you, not someone who treats you like dirt." He smirked.

"Yeah, that's how I feel" I then thought for a minute. "Wait, what are you getting at?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"What? Nothing. I'm not getting at anything." I could tell by the tone he had he was lying. By this time we were sitting up, he was sitting in front of me.

"Eli, tell me."

"Well, I was just saying that I care about you and it would have hurt me if you said you gave it up to him, so I'm glad you didn't."

"thanks, but I know that's not all." I smirked.

"How?" he asked

"Cause you just told me by saying 'how?'." I smirked.

He just rolled his eyes and then began to speak. "This is going to sound really cheesy, just a warning." He smirked and I nodded.

"Okay, well… I really like you Clare and I was just saying I would never hurt you and I'm not saying we would have to do it anytime soon but I would love to be…" he paused so I decided to finish.

"My first?" I asked.

"Yeah" he said avoiding eye contact.

"Maybe someday." His head shot back to me and his face had the 'seriously?' look. but the good one.

"Really?" he asked in amazement. I just nodded while smiling. He then mumbled something.

"What?" I asked.

"Uh nothing" he said with a light shade of pink on his cheeks.

"Tell me." I poked him. He flinched

"Okay, oaky, just don't poke me." He sighed. "I said, and maybe your last"

I was shocked by that. I didn't expect him to say that. There was a few minutes of silence so I decided to break it.

"We'll see what happens in 10 years." I said jokingly. He laughed and just sat there. I put my hand under his chin and turned his head so he would face me. I leaned in and gave him a sweet, gentle kiss. I pulled away and our foreheads were touching. We were just staring into each other's eyes. Until my phone vibrated. I took it out of my pocket and opened it.

"Uh, we have a problem" I said looking at the text. Eli then took it and his face suddenly had anger written all over it.

'_**I didn't want it to come to this, but lets make a deal. You take me back and I won't hurt everyone you care about. Starting with your little Emo boyfriend. Tell me your answer tomorrow, I'll be waiting.  
-Love Travis'**_

"This can't be happening." I whispered with tears threatening to come out.

Eli then took my hand. "He's just trying to get you back by threatening you, but it's not going to work. I won't let him do anything. Okay?" he said as one tear rolled down my cheek.

I nodded and he hugged me. I sat there not wanting to let go. I knew Travis would do whatever it takes. He was not the type to give up. That's why I ran away. I don't want to run again, not away from here, not away from Eli. I can't.

**Good? Bad? Review and tell me please! If you guys have any ideas tell me, I will try and make them into the story. Next chapter will have more Ali and Drew as asked by WaitCait705. :) **


	8. Chapter 8

Taking risks

**Here's the next Chapter! :) I hope you guys like it. This isn't really drama filled but it's just leading up to drama. Anyways I hope you like it! My friend was begging me upload so I did! :) Hope you like it Shania! :) haha. Anyways, on to the story!**

**Friday**

Clare's POV

It was English and I was Early, about 20 minutes early, as always. But I couldn't get that text out of my head. Would he seriously do that? Why? The one question that never leaves my head is why, why does he want me back? It's not like he was in love with me, if he was he wouldn't have beaten me, or try to rape me. If he loved me he would have waited and he wouldn't have hit me. My thoughts were interrupted by Ali.

"There you are" she said while walking up to me.

"Uh, yeah, here I am." I tried smiling to show her nothing was wrong.

"Clare, you don't have to pretend everything is okay, Eli told me everything already" she while putting her hand on my shoulder. I then couldn't stop myself from bursting into tears.

"Ali… what if… he… comes after… you? If he… hurts you… it will… be because of… me." I managed to get out between sobs. Good thing no one was in here other than Ali and i.

"Clare, listen to me, he's just all talk, and you had nothing to do with this, he is just a sick person. Plus I think if he did try to come after me, I would be okay. Drew would help me out and plus, I've already kicked his ass before, I can do it again" she smirked. We both started laughing.

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks Ali, you always know what to say" I smiled and gave her a hug.

"That's what best friends are for" she said while hugging me back.

"Well I got to go see Drew now, see you at lunch?" I nodded and she got up and left.

Ali's POV

I sure hope Clare will be okay. I'm not saying I think Travis will try anything but if he does, I guess I'm going to have to go all ninja on his ass. Thinking about me beating him up, again, made me smile. He doesn't have the right to come here and try and threaten Clare to go out with him. She finally has someone who will treat her right and she doesn't need this. I was so deep in thought I didn't even see Drew.

"Ali!" I heard my name and spun around.

"Why did you just ignore me? Did I do something wrong?" Drew asked.

"No, I was just thinking about Clare." I already told him about Travis and everything that he has done.

"Oh, did something else happen?" he asked.

"He texted her last night threatening her saying if she doesn't go back with him he will hurt everyone she cares about, staring with Eli." I said in one breath so I took a deep breath after I was done.

"If he comes anywhere near Clare or you I will kill him!" Drew yelled.

"Kill who?" Eli asked walking up to us.

"That Travis kid" Drew said sounding annoyed.

"What did he do now?" Eli asked with anger in his voice.

"Nothing, Drew just said he would kill him if he came near me or Clare." I said.

"Oh, yeah, can I help if he does?" Eli asked.

"Eli, if you get into a fight with Travis Clare will be pissed and even more hurt if you get hurt. I know you won't because, well I beat him up once so he's weak. But IF you do happen to get hurt Clare won't be able to live with herself, trust me, when something bad happened and she thinks it's her fault, she's a mess after." I explained.

"Was she like that with Travis?" Eli asked.

"Yeah, she kept saying if she would have listened to him more he wouldn't have hurt her." I answered

"What? He would have hurt her anyways." Eli said getting angrier with every word.

"I know, I kept telling her that and she finally got over it when she met you, and then of course he had to come back! UGGHH!" I was getting so frustrated. "And now she's all depressed and blaming herself once again!" I threw my head in my hands.

"What? She's blaming herself?" Eli asked. I nodded and then Drew said something.

"You know what would cheer her up?" Drew asked. I looked at him and he was staring at the wall behind me.

"What?" Eli and I both asked.

Drew didn't say anything he just nodded his head towards the wall. I turned around and read a poster that said _Battle of the bands, Friday, 4-6 pm._

Suddenly something clicked. She loves singing and dancing, it always cheered her up.

"That could work! She loves singing and dancing!" I said with a huge smile.

"Ha! No kidding, yesterday I was downstairs talking to my mom and then we heard her singing, then when I went upstairs I found her doing a drum solo on my bed." Eli said and we all started laughing.

"Okay, but one problem, how are we going to get her to agree to it? Its today, and doesn't she need to audition or something before she does." Drew asked.

"Actually, I have an idea." I started telling them the plan and they agreed.

"okay, I'll go get her, where is she?" Eli asked.

"English…" before I could finish he was gone. "class" I sighed.

"I swear he has no idea what hit him." Drew said while turning to me.

"What do you mean?"

"He always talks about her, saying how pretty, funny, smart, not to mention cocky, and now that this happened he never leaves her side."

"Your point being?" I asked.

"Ali, it's so obvious." I stood there waiting for him to finish the sentence.

"He's in love with her!" he finally said.

"Oh my god, Drew your right. I can't believe I didn't see this." I was shocked at how stupid I have become.

"It's because you were too busy drooling over me." He smirked. I hit him playfully and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we started walking to our first class.

"You know, I don't really want to go to class." Drew said. I gave him a confused look. "Let's ditch" he smiled. I thought about it and then agreed. I kissed him and then we ran out the front door and went to the Dot.

Clare's POV

I hadn't move since Ali left. I was sitting there with my head in my arms on my desk. I was still thinking about Travis. Why would he come all this way just to get me back? It makes no sense. As all these thoughts were going through my head I didn't realize someone walking in the room.

"Clare?" I heard a familiar voice say. and it was just that voice I need to hear. I lifted my head and turned to see Eli standing there with worry in his eyes. I smiled to reassure him I was okay. He smiled back and sighed in relief. He came over and knelt down on his knees next to the desk I was sitting in.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I guess."

"Is there anything I can do beside beat the shit out of him?" he asked.

"No, no matter how much I want you to you cant."

"Well what can I do?" he asked.

"Sometimes hugs work" I smirked. He chuckled and stood up. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up and then wrapped his arms around me. I held onto his torso never wanting to let go. I snuggled my head into his chest and his head resting on mine.

The bell rang and I jumped.

"Uggh, I'm really not in the mood for class" I sighed.

"You know, we could just skip off" I looked up at Eli who had a smirk on his face as always.

"Really?"

"Yeah" he then smiled. I smiled and nodded. I grabbed my books and he grabbed my hand. We ran out into the hallway and I quickly put my books in my locker and then we ran out the back door.

Once we were outside we got into the parking lot and I was about to open the door when Eli stopped me.

"Wait" he said. I gave him a questioning look and then he began to speak.

"Come on, let's walk" he smiled.

"Eli Goldsworthy want's to walk instead of taking his precious Morty?" I asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Ha Ha, very funny, I just thought it would be nice if we walked." I nodded and took his hand and wrapped it around my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around his torso and we started walking.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I don't know, why don't we just walk and see where we end up?" he smirked while raising an eyebrow. I nodded.

"Hey, did you see the Battle of the Bands poster?"

"No, why?"

"because, I think you should try it"

"What why?"

"Because, Ali told me how singing cheers you up and after that drum solo on my bed I believe her." he smirked.

"Your never gonna let that go are you?" I asked.

"Nope, so what do you say about the Battle of the Bands?" I stood there thinking on if I would want to or if I didn't. I then began thinking of if I did do it and before I knew I was smiling.

"I can tell by the smile on your face you want to" he smiled.

"Well, I don't know" I sighed.

"Will this help?" he asked and leaned down and gave me a quick kiss.

"Okay, I guess I will." I gave in.

"Yes!" he shouted. Wait, why was he happy?

"Why are you so happy?" I asked.

"Because, the last time I saw you sing, I could only hug you when you got off the stage, but now, I can do a lot more" he smirked while pulling me in.

I smiled at him before I pulled him closer and crashed my lips to his. It was just a quick kiss but it made me feel better. We were now at the park.

"Seriously? That's all I get?" he asked faking hurt.

"If you want more, your going to have to work for it." I stuck my tongue out at him before running away.

"Your lucky you're a good kisser!" he yelled before running after me and I couldn't help but laugh. He finally caught up to me and tackled me. He flipped me over and was now on top of me.

"You know, if your trying to seduce me, you could go somewhere where there is less witnesses." I smirked.

"Nahh" he then leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"You tackled me for that?" I asked.

"Nope, I tackled you for this" he smirked and raised both of his eyebrows before crashing his lips to mine.

Travis's POV

I can't believe she is happy with him. Look at them laughing and having a good time. That should be me kissing her. I had her first, not him. Even if she doesn't know it, he is a rebound and she will be mine. Soon. I will promise you that!

Clare's POV

I felt him smile in between kisses which made me smile. He then slid his tongue across my bottom lip but I pulled away. He gave me a questioning look.

"I don't want to make out while laying on the grass with a whole bunch of people watching." I smirked.

"Yeah I guess your right." He smirked. "We could go somewhere else" he said while raising his eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and then nodded. He helped me up and we walked back towards the school to get Morty.

Eli's POV

We were on our way to get Morty when I saw something in the corner of my eyes. I looked over and it was Travis. He had the most angriest/jealous look on his face it made me feel good. I smirked at him and wrapped my arm around Clare. She wrapped her arms around my torso. I noticed he began getting angrier when he saw how close we were. I smiled and kissed Clare on the temple. She smiled and we finally went out of his view. I still held on to her until we got to Morty. I opened the door for her and she got in. I went to the driver's side and got in. I started to drive away and then I noticed Travis again. Except this time, he had the smile that said 'I have a plan'. I didn't know what it was but I knew I wasn't going to let him hurt her.

**Good? Bad? Review please!  
the next chapter will be full of drama! :) I promise! I already know what I'm going to do and I hope you guys like it. The next chapter will also have Travis involved more. Let's just say the Battle of the Bands, won't go as well as Clare hopes. Okay well I've said a little too much already so Review please! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Freak the Freak out

**This is the longest chapter I have written so far! :)  
Okay so this chapter doesn't start filled with Drama but I promise there is a lot of Drama! I was almost crying when I wrote it. I think it's just because I was imagining it happen, anyway, I said too much, so Enjoy! :)**

Eli's POV

I couldn't get Travis of my mind. That stupid smile he had on his face. Why does he even want Clare? He treated her like shit so why the sudden change of heart. She is happy with me, did he not see that? My thoughts were interrupted by Clare.

"Eli?"

"Sorry what?"

"What's on your mind?" she asked in the sweetest voice. God why is she so amazing!

"Uh" I had to come up with something quickly, then it came to me. "The Battle of the Bands, it's at 4 so we better go." Yeah, that's believable.

"Uh, okay? Where is it held? and Don't I have to audition? " she asked.

"Ali is taking care of that and it's at Above the Dot"

"Oh, but I don't even have a song." She lied.

"Clare, Ali told me you and her practiced a song all the time before in her garage when her parents weren't home. She also said Sav helped you so she is going to ask him if he will be in the back up when you go on. Trust me, we got this figured out." I smirked.

"How did you guys know I would say yes? And why did you guys want me to do this anyways?" she asked.

"Well we just… we wanted to get your mind off of Travis. We wanted you to have some fun." I said truthfully.

"Oh, well I guess it couldn't hurt." She smiled.

She turned her head and was looking out the window. It was quiet so I turned on the radio. The song Emergency by Paramore came on. How ironic. I was just bobbing my head a little bit and then I saw her doing the same. She was still looking out the window and I could see her reflection. She was lip singing.

"You know, you can sing aloud, I've heard it before" I smirked. She rolled her eyes and turned her head back to the window. She then began singing softly and then she got into the music and began singing louder.

"_Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive"_

I then started to sing. I wasn't actually singing I was just mocking her. "_So you give up every chance you get  
Just to feel new again"_ she looked at me in shock and started laughing, but began to sing again.

"_I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency"_

I then jumped in and started singing again. _"And you do your best to show me love,  
but you don't know what love is."_ I glanced over at her and she was looking out the window again. I could still see her reflection and she didn't have that smile she had on a few minutes ago. It was replaced with a frown. I decided to break the silence.

"So…" I couldn't really think of anything to say.

"So…" she mocked me.

"Are you okay?" I had to ask.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she asked while looking at me with those gorgeous blue eyes.

"I don't know, you just seem kind of, distant"

"Well, we could change that" she smirked and scooted closer to me. She stopped in the middle and she smirked. I chuckled and pulled her closer. I took her hand and she intertwined our fingers. She then rested her head on my shoulder and we stayed like that until we got to Above the Dot.

Once we got to Above Dot it was 3:36. Wow we were out for the whole day. It didn't seem that long. We got out and she just stood there.

"You coming or what?" I asked.

"Uh, I can't" she stated.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I'm scared."

"Clare, you sang at the Dot in front of a whole bunch of strangers and it didn't seem like you were nervous at all" I said while walking up to her.

"Yeah but this is a battle of some sort."

"Come on. Your amazing and you deserve to have some fun. Plus I'll be there cheering you on" I smirked. She rolled her eyes and started walking towards the stairs. She got there and stopped, so I pulled her up the stairs. Once we got in we found Ali and Drew and went over to them.

Clare's POV

I can't believe Eli and Ali planned this. I'm not the type to just jump up in front of a crowd and sing. I only sang at the Dot like that because Ali was singing with me. We saw Ali and Drew and walked over to them.

"Ali!" I yelled. She turned around and smiled at me.

"How can I be in this when I don't have a band?" I asked.

"That's where your wrong, Eli and Sav are playing the guitars and Drew is going to play the drums." She smiled. I looked at Eli and he was as shocked as me.

"What? That wasn't part of the plan!" he yelled

"Well we need someone to play the guitar with Sav!" she yelled back.

"How did you know I played guitar anyways?" I asked.

"I have my ways" she smirked. I was official creeped out.

"I don't even know what song she's singing" he said.

"I have music sheets. Plus it's not that hard." She said while handing Eli the sheets of music. He looked it over and then he shrugged his shoulders. I guess it wasn't that hard.

"How did you get to be allowed to play? I didn't even audition" I said.

"yes you did. Remember the video we made a while ago?" I nodded. "Well I gave it to the guy and he said that counts as an audition" she smiled. I just rolled my eyes and we went backstage.

Sav and Eli were practicing with the guitars and Ali and I were practicing with the lyrics. It was finally time for us to go on so Ali wished us good luck and then left to go out in the audience.

When I walked on stage it wasn't as bad as I thought. It was actually calming. The guy introduced us. I turned around and nodded it was okay to start playing.  
Eli and Sav started playing the guitars first, then Drew began playing the guitar.

I then began to sing.

_Are you listening?  
Hear me talk, hear me sing.  
Open up the door  
Is it less, is it more?  
When you tell me to beware  
Are you here are you there?  
Is there something I should know?  
Easy come, easy go.  
Noddin' your head  
Don't hear a word I said  
I can't communicate  
When you wait  
Don't relate.  
I try to talk to you  
But you never even knew  
So what's it gonna be?  
Tell me, can you hear me?_

_I'm so sick of it!  
You're attention deficit.  
Never listen, never listen.  
I'm so sick of it!  
So I'll throw another fit.  
Never listen, never listen.  
I scream your name!  
It always stays the same.  
I scream and shout!  
So what I'm gonna do now  
Is freak the freak out!  
(Hey!)  
Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoaoaoaoaoa_

Everyone was up and jumping and dancing and I just felt amazing.

_Patience running thin, running thin  
Come again?  
Tell me what I get  
Opposite, opposite.  
Show me what is real  
If it breaks, does it heal?  
Open up your ear  
Why you think that I'm here?  
Keep me in the dark  
Are you even thinking of me?  
Is someone else above me?  
Gotta know, Gotta know.  
What am I gonna do?  
Cause I can't get through to you.  
So whats it's gonna be?  
Tell me, Can you hear me?  
(Can you hear?)_

I then started jumping to the music.

_I'm so sick of it!  
You're attention deficit.  
Never listen, never listen.  
I'm so sick of it!  
So I'll throw another fit.  
Never listen, never listen.  
I scream your name!  
It always stays the same.  
I scream and shout!  
So what I'm gonna do now  
Is freak the freak out!  
(Hey!)  
Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoaoaoaoaoa  
(Hey!)  
Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoaoaoaoaoa_

_Easy come, easy go  
(Hey!)  
Easy come, easy go_

_Can you hear me?_

_I scream your name!  
It always stays the same.  
I scream and shout!  
So what I'm gonna do now  
Is freak the freak out!  
(Hey!)  
Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoaoaoaoaoa  
Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoaoaoaoaoa_

_Freak the freak out. [x15]_

_I scream your name!  
But you never listen!  
No, you never listen!  
But you never listen..._

Everyone was clapping and whistling. I could not believe it. I looked over at Sav and Drew and they gave me a smile and a thumbs up. I looked over at Eli who smiled and then he winked at me. Of course he would do that. I laughed and then got off stage. I told the guys I was going to get my water bottle back stage and they all just nodded.

I walked back stage and got my water bottle. I turned around and dropped my water bottle. It was Travis, standing in front of me. I tried to leave but he grabbed my arm.

"Your not going anywhere until we talk about our deal." He said while tightening his grip on me.

"Ow! Stop your hurting me!" I yelled trying to get out of his reach.

"I'm not letting go until you answer me!" he yelled. "So what's it gonna be? Me or emo boy?" he asked.

"I finally got out of his reach and stared at him.

"Eli" I glared at him. He glared at me and he tried to grab onto me again. I tried running but it was no use. He already had me in his reach.

"If you won't chose me, I guess I'll just have to show you what your missing." He said while throwing me to the ground. What was he talking about? I tried screaming but it was no use. There was a band playing and the whole crowed was screaming.

He then pinned my hands above my head and he climbed on top of me. I started realizing what was happening. It was all too familiar. I started crying and begging him to stop. It wasn't working he just kept telling me to shut up.

"Travis! Please stop!" I pleaded.

"Shut up bitch!" he yelled and then the back of his hand came in contact with my cheek. I felt a burning sensation in my cheek. I started crying even more.

He then started peeling off my clothing. I tried my best to prevent them from coming off but he was too strong. He kept hitting me in the stomach and punching me in the face. He separated my legs and pulled off my pants. I tried my best to keep my legs closed but he was too strong. I knew what was coming next. I was trying to scream for help but soon I didn't have the energy to fight anymore. So I just laid there crying.

Eli's POV

Clare has been gone a while. How long does it take to get a water bottle?

"Ali, did you see Clare come out yet?" I asked. She shook her head.

I was trying to think if she went outside for a breath of fresh air or something… then it hit me. Travis. He was smiling at me earlier. Did he follow us? Does he know were here?

"Ali, I'm going to go find Clare" she nodded and I left. I looked in the bathrooms but there was nothing. I decided I was going to go back with Ali and them, just in case Clare was there.

I then heard screaming coming from backstage. I ran up to door and opened it. What I saw is what I was not expecting. It was Travis on top of Clare. He had most of her clothes off, she was crying and he was just about to take the one thing she savoured. I suddenly felt anger drift through my body. I ran up to them and pulled Travis off of Clare.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" I yelled at him.

"Showing Clare what she's missing!" he yelled back.

"Oh yes, because raping her is the way to win her back!" I yelled back at him. "DON'T TOUCH HER EVER AGAIN!" I yelled at him. Before he could answer I punched him in the gut before running over to Clare.

I picked her up bridle style and grabbed her clothes. She had her arms wrapped around me and she was crying her eyes out in my shirt. I looked down and noticed a cut above her eye and a bruise on her cheek. I could not believe he hit her again!

"Thank you" I heard her say between sobs. I felt tears threatening to come out of my eyes. I ran out of there as fast as I could. I ran out of Above the Dot and ran down to Morty. I opened up the door and set her down on the seat. Before I closed the door I slid her plants back on. But before they were fully on I noticed she had bruises on her legs. I finished putting her pants on and I ran to the driver's side. I jumped in Morty and once I was in I grabbed Clare and pulled her on to my lap. I held on to her like there was no tomorrow. She was gripping my shirt and crying into my chest.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered.

"It's not your fault" she said softly.

"yes it is, if I didn't bring you here it would never have happened" I was now crying.

"Eli, if it wasn't then it would have been another time. It's not your fault, if anything you saved me." she said while wrapping her arms around me.

I didn't know what to say so I just kissed her forehead and held her there. After about 10 minutes she lifted her head and looked me in the eyes. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying. She just sat there staring at me. I don't know why but I liked it. I moved a piece of hair out of her face and then she rested our foreheads together while closing her eyes. I wanted to stay like this forever.

"Clare?"

"Yeah?" she asked still with her eyes closed.

"This is probably not the best time to say it but I, I uh, I love you" I said nervously.

She smiled, still with her eyes closed and then she started to speak.

"I love you too. And it was the perfect time" she said before closing the gap between us. It was a slow and gentle kiss and I could feel tears running down her cheeks. As they ran down hers they ran down mine.

We separated and she pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged her back not wanting to move.

"Do me a favour?" I asked her.

"Sure" she said still hugging me.

"Stay with me tonight. I need to make sure your safe. CeCe won't mind." I felt her grip get tighter.

"Okay. I'll just tell my mom I'm staying at Ali's" when she said that I felt relief.

"Oh crap, Ali. I didn't tell anyone where we are" I said.

"It's okay, I'll just text her later" she said still holding onto me. She then got off of me and sat right next to me. I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers and she snuggled into my arm. I then started Morty and I drove off to my house.

Once we got there Clare was almost sleeping. We got out and she almost fell, she was that tired. I picked her up bridle style once again and she snuggled into my chest. I then brought her inside.

"Hey baby boy how was your…" CeCe stopped talking when she saw Clare in my arms. She then mouthed 'What happened?' and I said I'll tell her later. I asked if she could stay the night and she nodded. I went upstairs and put Clare on the bed. She was sleeping but she woke up when I set her down.

My mom knocked on the door and she brought in some clothes for Clare to wear to bed. She set them down on the floor and left.

"Hey, here's some clothes for you to wear." I said while handing Clare the clothes. She nodded and I went out into the hallway so she could change. My mom was there so I decided to explain everything to her. My mom was the kind of person where I could tell her anything.

Once I was done explaining she had tears in her eyes and I hugged her.

"Okay, you go be with her, she need's you more than anything now." She told me. I nodded and knocked on the door.

"Yeah, I'm dressed." She said so I went inside. She was sitting on the bed texting someone.

"I just told my mom I was at Ali's and I told Ali to cover for me." She explained and I nodded. I then noticed the bruise was bigger. I didn't realize I was staring until she covered it up with her hand.

She then laid down on the bed and I got my pajama pants and a Dead-hand t-shirt. I climbed in bed next to her and she turned around so she was facing me. She just looked at me and we stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes before her eyes started closing. I leaned over and kissed her forehead. She flinched at the contact. I think I touched a bruise or something. I was about to turn over but she grabbed my hand. She moved my arm so it would wrap around her. I pulled her close and she rested her head in my chest. She then slid her arm around my torso. I then felt my chest becoming wet. I looked down and she was crying again.

"Are you okay?" I whispered.

"I can't close my eyes without seeing him" she whispered back. I lifted her head up so she would look at me.

"He is not going to hurt you. I'm the only one here and your safe. Okay?" I asked.

She nodded and wiped her tears away. "Sorry about your shirt." She said while drawing circles on my shirt with her finger. She kind of giggled.

"Don't be. You had every right to cry. I even cried. And I'm not the type to cry" I sort of chuckled. I saw her smile. Her eyes then started dropping again but she wouldn't let them stay closed.

"It's okay, go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up" I said while rubbing my fingers through her hair. She nodded, and before she closed her eyes she leaned up and gave me a quick kiss. Without her saying a word I knew by that kiss she meant 'Goodnight, I love you'. I kissed her forehead and then I wrapped my arm around her again. She then cuddled into my chest once again and I closed my eyes. Just knowing she was there in my arms made me feel a lot better. The sound of her heart beating, the sound of her breathing made me forget all the cuts and bruises he had put on her, and everything other than the two of us was not important. It wasn't long before I drifted off into a deep sleep with the girl of my dreams in my arms.

**So? Was it good? Bad? Was there enough Drama? Tell me please!  
I started writing this at midnight and finished it at 2am. So if it sucked, please tell me.  
I thought that this would be a good way for Clare and Eli to become closer and I thought it would be a good way for them to express their feelings.  
anyways, I don't know if I should have more Travis but I'm working on that. Tell me what you think!  
Review Please! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

I'm here

**Okay so this chapter isn't drama filled it's mostly sadness. But I hope you like it anyways!  
**_**Shout out: Tzardo, I think I'm going to try and finish my other story's and then I will write other ones. But I have to get ides first :)  
we-will-not-fall-down, Thank you for saying you will review every chapter. I appreciate it! And I love your reviews, there so helpful and they make my day. :)  
**_**And thank you to everyone who is reviewing and adding this story to your favourites. :) I am so glad you guys like this. Anyways, onto the story.**

Clare's POV

_His hand rose up, and then came in contact with my cheek. I felt a burning sensation in my cheek and then in my legs. He tore them apart from each other. I tried my best to keep them closed, he is too strong. I try screaming but no one can hear me. It's hopeless, he had me pinned, he was going to take my innocence, and the one thing I thought I could control in my life will now be taken by this piece of trash. I then felt pain in my lower area. It was too late; no one could help me now. I let out one last scream before I couldn't see anymore._

"Clare! Clare wake up!" I heard Eli scream.

I jumped up and realized it was a dream... no, it was a nightmare! I was covered in sweat and my breathing was heavy.

"What happened? you were screaming!" he said sounding like he was having a panic attack.

I sat there still breathing heavy. Eli looked at me and knew what happened. He pulled me into his arms and I cried into his shoulder.

"I saw… what would have… happened if… you didn't come in… when you did." I whispered between sobs. Eli held onto me tightly while rubbing circles on my back with his hands. Eli then pulled away and cupped my face with his hands.

"Look, I'm here, and as long as I'm here he can't hurt you" he said. I knew by the look in his eyes, he was serious. I nodded and he wiped away my tears with his thumb.

"Thank you Eli, for everything. If you weren't here, I don't know what I would do." I said looking into his eyes.

"No thanks necessary. And don't think like that. I'm here and that's all that matters." He said while grabbing my hand. I nodded and pulled him into a hug.

He hugged me back and we stayed like that for a while. We then separated and I went to the bathroom. When I looked into the mirror, tears came to my eyes.

I had a big bruise on my face and a cut above my eye. I slowly lifted up my shirt and I saw a big purple and black bruise. A tear rolled down my cheek. I pulled down my pants and I saw bruises on each leg. Not one bruise but several. They were purple, black and blue. I can't believe Travis did this to me. I turned around and slid down the wall to the floor. I got so mad that I punched the floor. A few seconds later I heard knocking on the door.

"Clare, are you okay?" I heard Eli ask. I didn't bother answering, I had too much tears.

The door than opened and I looked at Eli who looked worried. He came over to me and sat next to me. He pulled me close and I cried into his shoulder, again.

"Did you know?" I asked him.

"Did I know what?" he asked.

"About the… bruises." He nodded and I began to cry more. "So you've seen all of them?" I asked. He looked at me and shook his head.

"I've only seen the one on your cheek and when I put your pants back on, I saw the ones on your legs." He said avoiding eye contact. I slammed my head against the wall.

"Don't do that" he said. I looked at him and he had tears in his eyes.

"You need to see this" I said. He looked at me confused.

I stood up and he did too. He was standing in front of me; he was about 2 inches taller than me. I pulled up my shirt and he looked down. Once he saw the bruise tears started rolling down his face. I then started crying again. He pulled my shirt down and then wrapped his arms around me.

"Could we not go anywhere today?" I asked. I didn't want anyone seeing me like this. And since it was Saturday we didn't have to skip school.

"Yeah sure, we can stay here if you want." He said. I nodded and I dried my tears away. I cried enough. I didn't want to give Travis the satisfaction.

I turned and looked in the mirror and then I started laughing. Eli gave me a questioning look.

"Look at my hair. It's a mess" I giggled. He then chuckled.

"Yeah, but you still look beautiful" he smirked.

"Even with this big ass ugly bruise on my face?" I asked while staring at it in the mirror.

"Even with that." I turned to him and smiled.

He then put out his hand and I took it. We walked back into his room and he sat on his bed. I was about to sit next to him when he pulled me on to his lap. He accidentally touched my bruise and I bent over in pain.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry!" he yelled. I then realized I was still holding his hand. Well I was squeezing it, not holding it. After a few seconds the pain stopped and I just sat on Eli's lap.

"It wasn't your fault." I said while fooling around with his hand.

He took his hand and put it on my legs. I wrapped my arms around his neck laying my head in between his shoulder and chest. I sat there listening to his heartbeat, it was surprisingly calming. I was drawing on his arm with my finger when CeCe knocked on the door. I looked at him and he looked at me.

"I already told her, I hope you don't mind." I shook my head. I didn't mind if she knew, in fact I wanted her to know.

"It's open." Eli said and CeCe walked in with a plate of bacon and eggs.

"Are you guys hungry? I made this for you" she said smiling.

"Thanks" Eli said. I said thank to her and she smiled and said your welcome.

"Uh, mom, were going to stay here for the day, is that alright?" Eli asked.

"Yes. Clare, if you need anything you can talk to me okay?" she asked.

"Okay, thanks" I smiled at her. She smiled back and then left.

"you hungry?" he asked. I nodded and he moved me on to the bed. He got up and brought the plate over to the bed. We sat there eating and talking. It was nice.

"You want to watch a movie or something later?" he asked.

"Sure, sounds good." I smiled. He smiled back and then leaned in. I met him half way and we shared a sweet kiss. I then started falling backwards and Eli came with me without pulling away. He was sort of on top of me. His body wasn't but his head was. His hand was on my cheek, the one without the bruise, and his lips slowly moving with mine. It was… perfect. When we pulled apart, mostly to breathe, I couldn't help but blush. He gave me another quick kiss before rolling over beside me. I rolled over and laid my head on his chest and his fingers ran through my hair. I never wanted this day to end.

**Later on that night**

Eli and I were sitting on the couch watching t.v. when the phone rang. He got up and answered it. He then handed it to me.

"it's your mom" he said. I took it.

"Hello?"

"Clare, Ali told me you went to Eli's a few hours ago, why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"Oh, uh, I forgot" she thought I stayed at Ali's. if I told her I stayed here she would think we did something.

"Oh, okay well when will you be home?" she asked.

"Uh, I don't know, I was planning on staying here for a while. Something sort of happened."

"What something?" my mom asked worried. I looked at Eli and then began to explain to my mom.

"Uh, Travis." I sighed.

"What did he do now?" she asked getting mad.

"I'll tell you later okay?"

"Okay, bye honey" she said.

"Bye" and we hung up.

Eli then came and sat next to me again. I knew I had to tell her sometime but I didn't know it would be so soon. Just talking about what happened made me feel terrified again. All the pain he put me through, all the tears I cried, all the things he called me. I just couldn't take it.

"Are you okay?" I heard Eli ask.

"Uh, yeah, I just don't want to relive what happened last night, and if I tell her then I will" I said in one quick breath.

"Well, I could tell her with you" he offered.

"You would do that?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"Yeah, I was there for part of it, and it would be easier explaining it with someone else." He said while taking my hand.

"Okay, thanks that would really help me." I pulled him into a hug.

**Clare's house**

My mom, Eli and I were in the living room sitting on the couch. Eli was holding my hand when I started to tell my mom what happened.

"We were at this Battle of the Bands thing and everything was going good. After I sang I went backstage to get my water bottle and when I turned around to leave, Travis was there. I tried to run away but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back. He told me to choose between him and Eli and when I chose Eli he didn't like it. He threw me to the grand and climb on top of me. He held my hands above my head and told me he was going to show me what I was missing." I had tears streaming down my face and my mom had tears threatening to come out. She had the 'I can't believe this' look on her face mixed with anger and sadness. This was the first time I was telling Eli what happened to so he was also shocked. I finished explaining what happened and when I was done she pulled me into a tight embrace. She whispered "Were pressing charges. I don't care what you say, he has gone too far this time" I nodded.

Eli's POV

I could not believe what I just heard. I knew he hurt her but I didn't know all of the details. She finished telling her mom how I saved her and then her mom brought her into a hug. I was sitting behind Clare so I could see her mom's face. She had tears rolling down her cheeks. She then looked up and mouthed 'thank you' to me. I nodded and said 'no thanks necessary'. They pulled apart and her mom started to speak.

"So I'm guessing you didn't spend the night at Ali's." she said looking at Clare and then me and then Clare again.

"Uh, no, I stayed at Eli's but we didn't do anything." She told her.

"Clare, it's okay, I'm glad he was there for you, and I believe you." She said.

"Thanks mom" Clare said. "Is it okay if I go out?" she asked.

"Sure honey, but if anything happens just call and tell me, and if you decide to spend the night elsewhere tell me." Her mom said eyeing me.

Clare laughed and then nodded. She got up and took my hand and we went outside. Once we were outside she let out a long sigh.

"That was easier than I thought" she sighed.

"Yeah" is all I could say.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before tonight." She said while looking me in the eyes.

"It's okay. It wasn't my business to know" I reassured her.

"Yes it is. You were there for part of it; you helped me, so therefore it's your business. And I'm glad I can trust you." She smiled at me.

"I'm glad you trust me, because you can. You can tell me anything and I'll be there for you." I smiled. "Okay well maybe you shouldn't tell me everything." I smirked. She gave me a confused look.

"You know, about your lady issues" she laughed. "You can talk to CeCe about that" we both laughed.

"Would you just shut up" she said before giving me a small kiss.

"Depends, what's in it for me?" I asked raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"I can think of something" she smirked. I raised both my eyebrows and smiled, then I leaned in and crashed my lips to hers. It wasn't a full on make-out session it was just nice sweet kisses. All I could think about was this amazing girl. She was perfect, she was everything I could ever ask for and more.

I could not wait until Travis gets put behind bars. Once he is then things are finally going to get better… right?

**I hope you guy's liked it! I think I'm going to have a few more chapters to this and then make a sequel. Tell me what you guys think and tell me some ideas you have. **

**Review please! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Let the flames begin

**Okay so this chapter has more Travis drama. I hope you like it!  
You guys should check out Dluv4eva44. They have a good story and it's not getting as much credit as it deserves. I think you guys should check it out :)  
Anyways, I hope you guys like this and thank you for your reviews. They make me smile :) Anyways, on to the story.**

Clare's POV

_He kept yelling at me, telling me to shut up, punching me in the stomach and the face, forcing his way between my legs. I suddenly felt so weak as he kept hitting me and calling me names, I felt like I couldn't move. I kept thinking this was it, this was what he was here for. He wasn't here to get me back he was here so he could take advantage of me, so he could take the one thing I wouldn't let him have. I let out one last scream before I felt everything falling apart._

"Clare!" I heard someone say. I shot my head up from my desk to see everyone staring at me. I looked up and saw Mrs. Dawes looking worried and scared. I was sweating and my breathing was heavy again.

"Mrs. Dawes, can I talk to you outside?" Eli asked her. She nodded and he came over and took my hand and pulled me out into the hallway. Mrs. Dawes had a confused look on her face.

"Mrs. Dawes, something happened a few days ago that I can't tell you but Clare hasn't been the same since then. She's been having nightmares and that's what just happened. Could I talk to Clare for a minute?" Eli asked.

He was still holding my hand and Mrs. Dawes just nodded her head before speaking.

"Okay, well you guys can come back in when your ready" she said while rubbing my shoulder and then she walked back into the room. When she closed the door I turned to Eli and buried my face into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I can't take it anymore Eli, everywhere I look I think he's going to be there around the corner waiting for me." I cried.

"Okay, I have an idea but I don't know if you would like it." He sighed. "Maybe you could go to a counsellor or a therapist. They might be able to help with this so you wouldn't be so scared." He said while looking into my eyes.

"I don't know Eli. I don't want to live it over and over again."

"But maybe concurring your fear will get the nightmares to stop." Eli said.

"I don't know…" I trailed off.

"What if I came with you?" he asked. It shocked me. He would do that?

"You would do that?" I asked.

"Yeah, If you want me there. I told you, I'm here for you and I'll go through everything with you." By the look in his eyes I knew he was serious.

"I don't know what I would do without you." I sighed. "Okay that sounded a lot less cheesy in my head" I laughed a little.

"Nahh, I thought it was nice" he smiled at me and I smiled back.

"So you'll try talking to the therapist?" he asked.

"If your with me, sure." He nodded and smiled so I smiled back. He then placed a gentle sweet kiss on my lips.

"Ready to go back inside?" he asked. I nodded and he took my hand and we walked inside. When we did everyone turned around and stared at me.

"Class, face the front" Mrs. Dawes said. Most of the students did while some still stared at me. I looked at Eli and he was glaring at them. They then turned around and Mrs. Dawes continued her lesson. Eli and I sat in our desks and I tried to listen to the lesson.

**At lunch**

Eli, Drew, Ali and I were outside eating at a picnic table, we were laughing telling jokes and just having a normal lunch. It was nice just to feel like a normal teenager without a troubled past.

Drew and Ali were acting all lovey dovey. It was disturbing but sweet. Ali and Drew just started to have a random make-out session and Eli and I looked at each other and just laughed but it wasn't loud enough for them to pull apart. Eli took advantage of this and he started kissing me. I kissed back of course. He then moved down to my neck. He was kissing all over until he found the spot that made me go crazy. I flinched when he got there and I felt him smirk against my skin. I then lifted his head up and I kissed him. We started having our own little make-out session. He slid his tongue across my bottom lip and I opened to let him in. he stuck his tongue in my mouth and then our tongues started battling each other while our lips were moving in sync.

I then heard someone clear their throat. We pulled apart and when I saw who it was I just froze. All the memories came rushing back. Eli then pulled me closer to him and grabbed my hand.

"We have un finished business Clare." Travis said.

"No you don't" Eli said.

"This is none of your business" he said to Eli. Eli then got up and walked over to him.

"Yes it is. If you try to rape MY girlfriend then it definitely is my business!" he yelled at Travis. Travis then went right up to Eli.

"Does it count as rape if she liked it?" Travis said while smirking. My heart just dropped, he thought I liked it! He is so sick if he does. Ali then came to my side and took my hand.

"That's it!" Eli yelled before punching Travis. Travis flung backwards but quickly reacted. He threw a punch at Eli but Eli blocked it and then punched him in the gut. Punches were thrown back and forth but it was easy to tell Eli was winning. Eli hit Travis so many times when Travis got Eli twice, maybe. Finally Eli took him down. He was on the ground pounding Travis's face. I then noticed there was a crowd of people watching. I then saw a teacher so I pulled Eli off of Travis. Eli kept trying to make me let him go so he could go after Travis again, but I wouldn't let him. I turned him around and held my hands on the sides of his face.

"Eli! Stop, he's not worth it!" I yelled. When Eli turned to face me he had a busted lip, that was it. I looked into Eli's eyes they were a dark green and I saw anger. But when he looked into mine they softened up and went back to their normal gorgeous emerald green.

"Come on, there's a teacher." He nodded and we left. I glanced back at Travis and he was glaring at us with the 'this isn't over yet' look. I wrapped my arm around Eli's torso and he wrapped his around my shoulder. Ali texted me asking me what that was about and I told her I'll tell her after school. She agreed to meet me at the picnic tables.

"Eli, as much as I loved watching Travis get the shit beat out of him, I don't want you to do that again. Okay?" I asked. He looked at me with the 'are you serious!' look.

"Ugh, fine. For you. But if he ever does anything else you can't stop m-." I pulled him into a kiss. He was shocked but he kissed back. We then pulled apart.

"Well that's one way of stopping me." He smirked. I laughed and we went back into the school.

**After school**

"Text me when your done." Eli said.

"Okay, I will" I said before kissing him. He then left towards Morty.

Ali and I planned to meet up so we could talk about Travis. I still haven't told her the whole story yet so that's what I was going to do. I saw Ali sitting at a picnic table and I walked over to her.

"Wow" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing I just figured Eli would be with you. You guys are like joined at the hip." She laughed and I joined.

"Eli's picking me up after were done." I told her.

"Okay anyways, tell me the Travis story." She said.

"Okay so at the Battle of the Bands when I went to get my water bottle…" I explained everything to her and she was the only one who looked sad/angry/pissed off.

"Oh the nerve of him! Why would he do that! Oh I'll tell you why! Cause he's a big ass sicko and a pervert! Now I understand why Eli beat the shit out of him, he deserved it!" she was going on and on about how he's a messed up maniac. I was mentally agreeing with her but I had to stop her. If I didn't who knows what would happen.

"Ali! Calm down! My mom is pressing charges." I told her.

"Okay, that's good. Because if he you weren't I would have had to go all Chuck Norris on him!" she said waving her hands in the air. I laughed but stopped when I realized she was serious.

"Ali, thanks but I wouldn't let you do that. If you got hurt I don't know what I would do." I said truthfully.

"Clare, I've kicked his ass before, I think I can do it again" she said.

"I know, but promise me if he, hypothetically, happened to be standing right there you won't go off on him okay?" I asked while glancing over her shoulder.

"Okay, I promise." She smiled in confusion. I didn't smile back; I was too busy looking at someone behind her.

"What are you looking at?" she turned her head and I could feel her tense up. She clench her fist and she was about to go over to him when I stopped her.

"Can we just go?" I asked her.

"Clare, he hurt you, don't you want to take revenge on him?" she asked.

"Ali, I do, believe me I do, but I can't. I think I would feel better if I got him back by putting him in jail, not kicking his ass. If someone else did it, other than you, I would watch in satisfactory though." I smirked and she laughed.

We linked arms and we started walking towards the school. I glanced behind us and I saw Travis following us. I took out my phone and texted Eli.

_Clare: Eli, Travis is at the school. Can you come and get Ali and i?_

Within a few seconds I got a reply.

_Eli: On my way and if he touches either of you, tell me!_

_Clare: okay, hurry please._

I put my phone in my pocket when Ali and I reached the doors of the school. She tried opening the doors but they were locked. Of course they had to be locked right before a crazy maniac is following us. We stood there waiting for Eli when Travis spoke.

"Looks like it's just the 3 of us. Too bad your little boyfriend's aren't here to save you this time." He said walking up to us.

"Travis, just leave Clare alone!" Ali snapped at him. I pulled her back.

"Oh I can't do that." He said.

"And why not?" she asked him annoyed.

"Because, she belongs to me" he stated.

"I'm not a piece of property! I can't be owned!" I yelled at him.

"You were mine first, and you will be mine again!" he yelled back. I had had enough.

"Again, you can't own me! I'm not your anything, and if I was anybody's anything, I would be Eli's!" I yelled. I then saw something tick. It was like I just lit a bomb.

He came forward and pushed Ali out of the way, he was standing right in front of me. He lifted his hand ready for it to hit my face when I thought of something. I kneed him, and then ran over to Ali. I grabbed her hand and we ran. I looked back to see Travis running after us. I guess I didn't knee him hard enough. He was fast, too fast. He then tackled me and he flipped me over again. Ali was trying to get him off of me but he punched her and she flew back.

He had me pinned again and this time I didn't hesitate to cry. All that went through my mind was _where was Eli?_ Travis was about to hit me again when we heard sirens. It was the police. I figured they were just going to drive by and not even notice anything but instead they drove into the parking lot. They all got out and told Travis to surrender. Travis got off of me and put his hands up in the air. I crawled over to Ali and when I was there I took her into a tight hug. I then noticed Morty. I saw Drew and Eli get out of the car. They both ran to us. It was like everything was moving in slow motion, like in the t.v. shows. Drew went to Ali and Eli came to me. They both pulled us into a tight embrace and I was crying in Eli's chest. I looked up at him and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I sat there holding onto him never wanting to let go. Ali was in pain from when Travis punched her and Drew was there comforting her. I could hear him faintly asking if she was okay and she said yes. They just sat there talking and hugging. I tightened my grip on Eli.

"Please don't leave me again" I cried.

"Never" he said while kissing my forehead and running his fingers through my hair. I then started wondering how the cops knew.

"Eli, where did all the cops come from?" I asked.

"When you texted me I went and got Drew and we went to the police. I couldn't let him get away again." He said. I lifted my head and looked over at Travis who was being put into a cop car. I couldn't help but feel relieved.

"Ali, I'm sorry" I said to her.

"Clare, stop blaming yourself, you didn't do anything to make this happen. It's not your fault he's a sick person." She said. I guess she was feeling better because she smiled at me.

I looked up and Eli and looked into his eyes. "Why is it that you always come to my rescue?" I asked him while smiling.

"I don't know, cause I'm just that awesome" he said smirking. I couldn't help but laugh.

A police officer came over to us so we got up.

"Miss Edwards?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"We would like to ask you a few questions." I nodded and he began.

"Has Travis ever done this type of thing before?" he asked.

"Yes, at my old school and last Friday." I told him.

"What happened at your old school?" he asked.

"Well we were dating but then he started to get abusive and then he tried to have sex with me but I didn't want to. He tried to force me to but my friend Ali over here saved me. After that we moved here and then a week or so ago he found me again." I said.

"Okay, what happened on Friday?" he asked. I explained everything to him and he just nodded while writing stuff down.

"Okay, thank you for your time." He said before walking away.

"Wait" he turned around. "what happens now?" I asked.

"Well, turns out Travis has been caught before with the possession of drugs. And now that he has done this, he will be going to jail." He said. I sighed in relief.

"Thank you."

After the officer left we all went to Morty and got in. I sat beside Eli, Ali sat next to me and Drew sat next to her. Ali and Drew were cuddling and since Eli was driving I just held his hand and had my head resting on his shoulder. He dropped Ali and Drew off at Drew's place and then we went to Eli's. Once we got to Eli's CeCe walked into the living room.

"Hey, how was your day?" she asked, obviously not noticing Eli's busted lip.

He looked at me and then back to CeCe "Uh, today was… interesting"

We then went upstairs. He was right, today was… interesting. I feel like a huge weight has been lifted now that the cops have Travis. Everything should be good now… I hope.

**Good? Bad? Tell me! please! I hope you guy's liked it but if you didn't than that's okay. So the next chapter will be about how Clare's life has been since Travis was arrested.**

**Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**I hope you like this and please remember Clare is very OOC in this so when she's getting ready for her date she will be wearing something Clare would never wear. **

Clare's POV

It has been 2 weeks since Travis was arrested. Things were going good. My bruises were gone. I had a few scratches though. The therapist was a really big help. It was even more help having Eli there. Another good thing was my mom was pressing charges against Travis and we were winning the case since he pulled this stunt before. I never went to the court room when Travis was there. If he was there it would just be my mom who went. When he wasn't I came along and they interviewed me. I had to explain the story to the judge. I don't know how many times I've told it but it still hurts each time I tell it. The only thing that keeps me from breaking down in the court room is Eli. I look at him and he smiles at me. He looks at me with his gorgeous green eyes and I know he is saying 'everything is okay, I'm here and I love you'. If it weren't for him I don't know what would have happened. I don't know where I would be or if I would still be alive.

"Miss Edwards?" I heard Mrs. Dawes say. I exited my thoughts to see everyone staring at me.

"Uh, what?" I asked.

"Pay attention please" I nodded and she went back to writing on the board.

I then felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and faced Eli.

"Daydreaming about me again?" he smirked. I giggled.

"You wish. But no, I was just thinking."

"About?" he asked.

"Lots of things." I smirked and he rolled his eyes. He hates it when I keep him guessing.

"Is my sexiness one of those things?" he smirked.

"Maybe, maybe not." I smirked before turning back to the front. I could feel his eyes burning a hole in the back of my head, and I also knew that smirk was plastered on his face. I swear that never leaves his lips. I then felt him kiss my neck. I looked around to see if anyone was watching but everyone was facing the front. I relaxed a little and let Eli kiss my neck. He then started nibbling on it which caused me to shiver. I didn't want to moan in the middle of class so I moved away from him. I looked back and smiled and he was smirking. The bell rang and everyone left. Eli and I were the last ones in there. I was getting my books and he was waiting for me. I got up and he took my hand while we walked to my locker.

"So I was thinking…" he paused.

"About my sexiness?" I mocked him. He smirked.

"Well yeah" he smirked and continued. "I was also thinking that we could go out, like on a date"

"A date?" I asked.

"Well we don't have to if you don't wan-" I cut him off.

"No, I'd like that" I smiled at him. He sighed in relief.

"Good, I was thinking a drive in?"

"Sounds perfect" I smiled at him and he smiled at me. A smile, not a smirk.

"You know it's rude to stare" he said.

"oh uh, sorry" I said while closing my locker.

"What were you staring at anyways?" he asked.

"Oh, uh, your smile." I blushed. He moved closer to me so he could whisper in my ear.

"Well, you would have to be pretty special to make me smile" he whispered. That sent chills down my spine. He smirked and walked away. Leaving me standing there wanting him more.

**Lunch**

I walked into the cafeteria and saw Drew, Ali and Eli sitting at a table. Eli's back was facing me so I took advantage of it. I went behind him and told Ali and Drew to keep quiet. I then tickled Eli and he jumped. Ali and Drew just burst out laughing, so did i.

"Laugh all you want but I will get you back" he said as I sat down next to him.

"Yeah I didn't think this through" I sighed. When Eli gets revenge, he literally gets revenge.

They all just laughed.

"So, how's the Travis case going?" Ali asked.

"Good actually. He is going to jail for attempting to… you know and possession of drugs. But I don't know for how long." I wasn't comfortable with saying 'rape me' and they knew that so they just nodded.

"What about the nightmares?" Drew asked. The past few weeks Drew and I have grown closer. Since he hangs out with Ali all the time the 4 of us are normally always hanging out.

"I have one once in a while but they've gotten better" they actually have gotten better. There not as bad as they use to be and they only come once in a while. I guess just knowing he can't come near me has helped a lot.

"Okay, enough talk about that bastard. You guys free after school?" Ali asked.

"No, were going to the drive in." Eli answered.

"Oh, well let's hope you actually watch the movie instead of sucking each other's faces off" Ali said jokingly.

"No promises" Eli smirked. I hit his arm playfully. Ali and Drew just laughed.

After that we just talked and laughed and had a good time. I was so glad my life was back to normal. No more drama from my past. But I couldn't help but have the feeling that someone was watching me. I looked around the cafeteria and saw this girl with big brown curly hair looking at me. I quickly turned around and just ignored it.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. Before I knew it, it was time to go home. I was at my locker when I saw Eli walking towards me. I smiled at him and he smiled at me. He was then stopped by the girl who was staring at me in the cafeteria. I couldn't see her face just the back of her head. She must have said something weird because Eli just rolled his eyes. She then started rubbing his arm. What was going on? He looked at her with the 'what the fuck are you doing' look. He then past by her and started walking towards me again. This time I saw her face when she turned to look at him. I had to admit she was pretty. She watched him come over to me and once he reached me she rolled her eyes and left the school.

"What was that all about?" I asked while motioning to her.

"Oh, that was Bianca. She asked if I wanted to hang out." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh" is all I said.

"I said no, I already have a better offer." He said and I giggled and closed my locker.

"Well, nice to know." I smiled. I then looked back over to where she was standing. Why was she staring at me?

"What are you looking at?" he asked

"Oh nothing, it's just, at lunch Bianca, or whatever her name is, was staring at me."

"Oh? That's weird. Have you ever talked to her before?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Oh, well come on. I'll take you home." He said while holding out his hand for me to take. I took it and we walked out of the school.

**Later on that night**

I was at home getting ready for my date with Eli. This was the first time we were going out in the past few weeks, just to have fun. I was excited. I put on some blue skinny jeans with rips in them, a purple V-neck t-shirt with a black denim vest. I glanced at myself in the mirror. I had to admit I looked hot. My phone then vibrated, it was a text from Eli.

_Eli: I'll be there at 7 ;)_

_Clare:_ _okay, can't wait :)_

I then went over to my dresser and straightened my hair. I put on some smoky purple eye shadow with some eyeliner and some mascara. When I was done it was 6:45. I had 15 minutes to kill. I just put on some music and just waited. I was listening to Paramore. They are my favourite band right now. Before I knew it, it was 6:57. I ran downstairs.

"Mom, I'm going out with Eli." I yelled to her.

"Okay, be home by 11:00" she yelled back.

"Okay" and with that I went outside to see Eli leaning against Morty. When he saw me his eyes widened.

"What?" I asked.

"You look… hot" he said while examining me.

"Uh, thanks" I ran over to him and he gave me a quick kiss before he opened the door for me. I got in and so did he and then we drove off.

Once we got there Eli randomly pulled out a bag of twizzlers and started eating them. I looked at him with the 'what the fuck' look.

"What?" he asked.

"You brought twizzlers and your not going to share with me? Shame on you" I smirked.

"If you want some, your going to have to work for it" he smirked.

"Seduce me much?" I smirked back. He then threw a twizzler at me. I just glared at him. I picked up the twizzler and started smacking him with it.

"Oh it's on!" he yelled before taking a twizzler and hitting me back. We were sitting there throwing twizzlers at each other and having a twizzler sword fight. I felt like we were in kindergarten.

In one quick move he had me pinned, my hands above my head and he was on top of me.

"So that's a yes to the seducing?" I asked. He smirked back and nodded. He then leaned down and kissed me. He immediately deepened the kiss and slid his tongue across my bottom lip begging for an entrance and I let him in. He let go of my hands and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I ran my fingers through his hair and lightly pulled on his hair. He let out a tiny moan which made me smile. Our tongues were battling each other and our lips moving in sync. He then moved down to my jaw line and then my neck. He was kissing all over my neck. He finally landed on the spot that made me go crazy. I let out a tiny moan and I felt him smile. He kept kissing that spot until I stopped him. I pulled him back down to my lips and this time I took control. I slid my tongue across his bottom lip and he opened without hesitation. His hands started roaming my body and mine still wrapped around his neck. Our tongues danced. We pulled away to breathe and then we sat up. I climbed on to his lap.

"Kinky" he said raising an eyebrow. I just rolled my eyes and then leaned in again. This time he took control and stuck his tongue in my mouth. I was shocked by this but I just went along with it. My fingers were tangled in his hair. He slowly went from kissing my lips to my jaw line to my neck. He found that spot again and lightly bit down on it. That caused me to moan louder than the first. He laughed slightly and then came back to my lips. We didn't get back to making out. I had a feeling like someone was watching us. We then heard a knock on the window. We pulled apart and Eli rolled down the window.

"Ugh" he whispered.

"I see your having fun" I heard a girl say.

"What do you want Bianca?" Eli asked. Bianca? That was the girl from earlier.

"I just wanted to hang out" she said smiling. Is she blind?

"Uh, I'm kind of busy" he motioning to me.

"Well when your done with her, call me" she smiled and walked off.

"yeah right" he said after she walked away. I laughed a little.

"What did she mean by when your 'done' with me?" I asked.

"Well, I guess she still thinks I'm a player." He shrugged.

"Hasn't she seen us around school?" I asked.

"Yeah, but it's Bianca. She doesn't give up that easy" he said. I didn't really know her. I've heard of her a few times, people call her a slut.

"Oh, the only thing I have heard people say was that she is a slut" I told him

"She is" he said with the 'isn't it obvious' tone.

I then glanced to the front and I noticed everyone was leaving. The movie was over. I don't even know what movie was playing. I was kind of busy if you know what I mean.

"Uh, we should go" I said while getting off of him. I heard whimper at the separation.

"Okay" he sighed while starting Morty.

He then drove me home. We were standing at my door.

"I had fun tonight" I said smiling.

"Me too" he smiled back. I kissed him goodnight.

"Still want more, huh?" he smirked.

"Goodnight Eli" I giggled.

"Goodnight blue eyes" he said before leaving.

**The Next Day**

I was walking towards Eli's locker because he told me to meet him there. I turned around the corner and that's when I saw it. Bianca was standing in front of Eli, his back facing me. She was twisting her hair around her finger on one hand, while the other was rubbing Eli's arm. She looked at me and smiled before she crashed her lips to his. Right then and there I felt my heart hit the floor and shatter into a million pieces. I couldn't take it. He was cheating on me. My eyes filled with tears as I turned around and ran to the washroom.

**Good? Bad? What do you think happened with Eli and Bianca? Will Clare forgive him? Anyways Review Please! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Okay so I didn't really put a month in the story, so let's just say that its March. Lol. **

Eli's POV

I was waiting for Clare to come to my locker when Bianca showed up. I really didn't want to talk to her but of course she wanted to talk to me.

"Hey" she said.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"You" she stated.

"If you haven't noticed, I have a girlfriend" I told her getting pissed off.

"I don't see her anywhere do you?" she asked while twirling a piece of hair around her finger and rubbing my arm.

"No but she will be, and even if she wasn't coming here anytime soon, I still wouldn't do anything with you." She glanced over my shoulder and smiled.

"Are you sure" she said right before crashing her lips to mine. I was in shock. What was she doing! I pushed her away from me.

"What the fuck Bianca!" I yelled. Everyone turned around and looked at me. I didn't care.

"I have a girlfriend who I happen to be in love with, so don't you ever come near me or her again!" I yelled at her before walking away.

I was walking to go find Clare when Ali came up to me.

"Eli, you fucking asshole! How could you do this! After everything she's been through you go and do th-." I cut her off

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Oh don't play dumb. Clare saw you with Bianca!" she yelled at me.

"Whoa, whoa, what! Nothing happened!" I tried telling her.

"Oh save it Eli, she saw you kissing her!" she yelled at me.

"Ali, listen to me! Bianca came on to me! I pushed her away as soon as I knew what she was doing. I even told her to never talk to me or Clare again and that I love Clare" I was starting to worry.

"Really?" she asked shocked.

"Yes really" I said truthfully. "I swear! Please believe me!"

"Okay, I do, but I don't think Clare will." She said.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Last time I saw her she was headed to her locker." As soon as she finished I ran to her locker. I finally saw Clare at her locker. She was whipping away tears. Ugh, that stupid bitch Bianca.

"Clare" I yelled while running towards her. She looked at me and closed her locker before trying to run away but I grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me" she yelled.

"Clare, please let me explain"

"Explain what? That you would rather someone who would have sex with you!" she yelled. I saw an empty classroom and I pulled her inside it. I closed the door and locked it.

"Eli let me out! This is kidnapping!" she yelled.

"No, not until you know what really happened." I yelled. She looked at me in shock. I never yelled at her before. "I'm sorry. You just need to hear me out." I pleaded. She rolled her eyes and nodded. I walked closer to her but she backed up. I sighed and began speaking.

"I was waiting for you at my locker when Bianca showed up. She started talking to me and saying she wanted me. I told her I had a girlfriend and then she said 'I don't see her do you?' and I said 'No but she will be, and even if she wasn't coming here anytime soon, I still wouldn't do anything with you' and she said 'are you sure' then she kissed me. I pushed her away as soon as I knew what she was doing. I told her to leave us alone and that I would never be with her because I love YOU" I said in one breath. I emphasized 'you'. I let out a breath as I finished. She just stood there looking at me.

"Clare, I would never cheat on you. You have to believe me, I would never hurt you" I pleaded. She nodded.

"Does this mean you believe me?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah. I can tell when you lie, and I know your not lying now" she said.

"Thank you!" I said while running to her and picking her up. I twirled her around and then set her down.

"Wait, how can you tell if I'm lying?" I asked.

"Now why would I tell you that?" I rolled my eyes and I took her hand and we walked out of the classroom.

I then noticed Bianca and I tried pulling Clare the other way but she glared at Bianca and started walking towards her.

"What do you want?" Bianca asked. Before Clare answered she slapped Bianca across the face. I was shocked. Who knew she had it in her.

Clare's POV

When I saw Bianca, rage went through my body. I'm not the type to get jealous over a guy but for some reason I did. I walked up to Bianca.

"What do you want?" she asked. I didn't even answer. I just slapped her across the face. She held onto her cheek with the 'I can't believe you just did that' look.

"I can't believe you just did that!" she yelled at me.

"And I can't believe your going after someone who would never give you the time of day!" I yelled back. She then slapped me.

That's it, she crossed the line. I grabbed her hair and pulled her down. She grabbed me and was trying to pull me down but I stood my ground. We were holding onto each other trying to force each other down but it didn't work. Soon there was a crowd around us. She slapped me again and so I punched her. She was on the ground so I decided to walk away. I turned around and started walking towards Eli when Bianca jumped on my back flipping me around. This suddenly felt too familiar.

_*Flashback*_

_I tried running away but he grabbed me and flung me to the ground. He flipped me over and pinned my hands above my head. Then he climbed on top of me and started punching me. I felt pain all through my body. _

_*End of flashback*_

"Travis get off me!" I yelled. Bianca looked at me confused. She was then pulled off of me by Drew. I was then pulled up. I turned around and it was Eli.

"Did you just call me Travis?" Bianca asked. I turned around and faced her.

"Sorry." I can't believe I just said that.

"Who is Travis?" she asked. Why did she care?

"Let's just say he's someone from my past." I said before walking away. Once I was around the corner I stopped and slid down the wall. I broke down and cried my eyes out. How could he still have control over me? He is gone, for good. I had to get that through my head. But it just wasn't working.

"Clare?" I heard Eli ask.

"What?" I asked in an angry tone.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I had a flashback, that's all" I said while getting up and whipping my tears.

"Clare, he's gone, he can't hurt you anymore." Eli said while taking my hand.

"I know, but I'm still stuck with the memories." I sighed.

"Come here" he said motioning me to come to him. I did as he said and he pulled me into a tight hug.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you okay?" I nodded. He then whispered something in my ear. "I love you"

"I love you too" he then held onto me tighter. We stood there for about 5-10 minutes before we were interrupted.

"Clare?" it was Bianca.

"Uh, yeah?" I asked.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked. I could tell by the look on her face, she was serious.

"Uh sure" I said before letting go of Eli.

"I'll see you later" I told him. He nodded and I left with Bianca.

**Outside at the picnic tables**

We were sitting at the tables and Bianca was sitting in front of me.

"Who's Travis?" she asked. I can't believe she just asked me that, after kissing my boyfriend!

"Why do you care?"

"Because, when you said that, you looked terrified. One minutes your fighting me and then the next your scared for your life. I just want to know why" she said. She actually sounded like she cared.

"He is my ex" I sighed.

"Did he… beat you?" she asked. I was shocked. where did that come from?

"What!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry. I just… I know you weren't scared of me." she said.

"I wasn't. but how would you know the difference?" I asked her.

"Because, I know what kind of scared that was. That wasn't just scared from a scary movie, or scared you would get yelled at, it was a scared that came from being beaten" she finished and I couldn't believe what she just said.

"How would you know?" I asked. She sighed and got up. She then lifted her shirt to reveal a scar on her side.

"I got this when my dad threw me into a glass table." She pulled her shirt back down and sat down. I was shocked.

"I'm sorry" Is all that came out of my mouth.

"Don't be. It was 2 years ago." She looked me in the eyes.

"How long?" she asked.

"How long what?" I asked.

"How long did he do it?" she asked.

"Since October." I sighed.

"But you moved here in January, so why are you still scared?" she asked.

"Because he came back." I sighed.

"Wait, is it that kid Eli was beating the shit out of a few weeks ago?" she asked. I laughed and then replied.

"Yeah."

"Ha, best fight I have ever seen." We laughed.

"Clare, I know we got off on the wrong foot but I'm willing to forget if you are." She said.

Maybe it's not such a bad idea. She seems nice; she doesn't seem like the bitch everyone calls her.

"Oh and I'm sorry about kissing Eli. I promise I won't try anything ever again." She looked me in the eyes. I actually believed her.

"Okay, I guess we can start new. And I'm sorry for slapping you across the face." I said. A smile grew on her face.

"Eh, I deserved it. Oh, just a warning, if we do become friends, people are going to judge." She told me.

"Okay, if you haven't noticed, my best friend is all preppy, she has a jock as a boyfriend and my boyfriend drives a hearse. I don't think I will care if people who don't know judge me." she giggled a little.

"You know, I think this could be the start of a great friendship" she said. I nodded. She then started laughing.

"What?" I was confused.

"Oh nothing, it's just, I wonder what Eli will say once he finds out were friends." I then started laughing.

"Yeah, that should be interesting" I giggled. We then walked back into the school.

**English**

"So what did Bianca want?" I heard Eli ask. I turned around to face him.

"Uh, well, she apologized and it turns out were have a lot in common." I said.

"Clare, what are you trying to say?" he asked.

"Uh, were friends" I whispered.

"What?" he sort of yelled.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, stop talking" Thank you Mrs. Dawes!

After the bell rang I rushed to get out of there but Eli cornered me. he gave me the 'were not finished' look. I decided to act innocent.

"Heeey" I trailed off and smiled.

"Don't 'heeey' me, what do you mean your friends with her!" he asked.

"Eli, she has a troubled past like me and honestly, I think everyone is wrong about her. Plus she apologized. Please just give her a chance!" I begged and I bit my lip. I knew that was his weakness.

"Ugh, fine. You broke me, but if she try's anything then I -" I cut him off.

"I know, I know" I sighed. I smirked and threw my arms around his neck.

"Clare, not in the classroom" he said joking. I rolled my eyes.

"That's never stopped you before" I smirked back.

"Touché" he smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist before kissing me. I was about to pull away but he wouldn't let me. He sat me up on the desk. I figured everyone was gone, so what the hell. I let his tongue in and our lips were moving in sync. Until we heard someone clear there throat. We turned to see this kid with brown hair who was wearing clothes that were too big for him. He was also wearing a beanie.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt, but your kind of sitting on my binder." He said while motioning his head to the desk I was sitting on. I jumped off.

"Sorry" I said while handing him the binder.

"It's okay. I'm Adam by the way" he said while extending his hand. I took it.

"Clare" I said while smiling.

"Eli" Eli said while shaking his hand after me.

"You look familiar." I said.

"Uh, well I am in your English class." He said.

"Oh, well that would explain me sitting on your binder." I giggled. He laughed.

"Yeah, well I better get going, don't want to be late." He said as turning around.

"Adam" I said and he turned around. "we should hang out sometime, the three of us."

"You guys want to hang out… with me?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Yeah man, what do you say?" Eli asked.

"Yeah, sounds good." He smiled and then left.

"Look at you, two new friends in one day, your on a roll" Eli said jokingly. I hit his arm playfully and then we left to our next class.

**Okay so I admit this isn't the best chapter, I'm kind of having writers block. But Adam is now involved! Yay! I don't think I'm going to have Adam be a transgender tho. AND I know Bianca and Clare would never be friends but I just thought this would be a way to mix things up. Anyways tell me what you think! :)**

**Review! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Rock God

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I went out of town for the weekend. Okay, so this chapter is introducing Adam! Yay! :) I hope you guys like it. And I'm sorry for not having that much Ali/Drew but I can't really think of drama to involve them in. plus I'm more of an Eclare fan :) anyways, on to the story.**

Eli's POV

**English**

I was sitting in my seat reading a comic book when I notice someone sit in the seat beside me. It was the kid with the beanie… uh, Adam! That's his name. I looked over and noticed he was reading the same book as me. I couldn't believe it. I started talking to him and he's actually pretty cool. I think we could be really good friends.

"So got any siblings?" I asked.

"Yeah, an older brother, Drew Torres." He said.

"Drew Torres is your brother?" I asked. I knew Drew had a younger

"Yeah. And you're his best friend."

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"Well Drew always says he's going to hang out with Eli or Ali and you're the only Eli in this school. It's not hard to put two and two together." He smiled in victory.

"Touché" is all I could say. we than started laughing.

"So, are you busy after school?" I asked

"No, why?"

"Do you want to hang out with Clare and I?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." He smiled. "Just one condition."

"Okay?"

"Could you and Clare not make-out while I'm there? It's kind of disturbing." He laughed a little.

"Okay deal, we'll do that when you leave" I smirked. We then laughed.

"What are you guys laughing about?" I heard Clare say. Adam and I looked at each other and then back at her.

"Nothing" we both said.

"Okay?" she said as she sat down in her seat in front of me.

"So Adam and I are hanging out today, you in?" I asked her.

"Sure" she smiled.

"We could go to my place for video games" I suggested to Adam. He nodded and Clare gave us the 'seriously!' look.

"2 against 1" Adam said smiling.

"Ugh, fine." She gave in. me Adam then fist pounded while laughing in victory. Clare just rolled her eyes. Mrs. Dawes came in and started her lesson.

**Lunch**

Clare's POV

Eli, Ali, Drew, Adam and I were all sitting together laughing and talking. It was fun. Why didn't we notice Adam before, he's really cool. Eli and Adam seem to be getting really close. I'm glad Eli is becoming friends with someone other Drew. Drew never has time for him anymore; he's too busy with Ali. Well I can't really say much since Eli is always with me.

"So Drew, got any embarrassing stories to tell us about Adam?" Eli asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I have lots. When Adam was being potty trained, he would where his diaper on his head and run around the house." We all started laughing and Adam just blushed.

"There's also this one time when my family had a pool party. We went to this lake and Adam jumped off the wharf, but when he came back up, his shorts were off and floating around behind him. It was hilarious! My mom even got a picture." We were all laughing hysterically.

"Okay I think that's enough stories" Adam said while blushing.

"For now" Eli continued. We all started laughing again.

"I am so getting you back for this!" Adam said glaring at Drew.

We all began laughing again. Adam is a really cool guy. He's shy but he's also cocky, like the rest of us. I think me and Eli making out on Adam binder was a good thing. It was a start of a new friendship. I then notice Adam staring at someone. He was blushing. Awwe, he has a crush. I didn't want to intrude so I didn't bother to look at who he was looking at. I'll just talk to him about it later. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice everyone was staring at me until Eli snapped his fingers in front of my face and I jumped.

"You zone out a lot." Eli said.

"I was just thinking." I told him. Everyone then went back to talking.

Eli nodded and kissed my forehead.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Would you rather I jump you in front of everyone?" he smirked. I laughed and shook my head. He smiled and then took my hand before we joined their conversation.

**Eli's house**

We were at Eli's house; he and Adam were playing video games. I was lying on the bed listening to music. I was getting bored so I thought I could doodle.

"Eli, do you have a paper and pen?" I asked.

"Check on my computer desk NO!" he was yelling at the game. I giggled and went to his desk. I found some paper and a black and purple pen and then sat back down on his bed. I was just drawing lines, not really intending to draw anything. Before I knew it I had drawn a heart with a ribbon around it. The heart was black and outlined in purple. The ribbon was purple with the words 'Rock God' written on it. I didn't even know I could draw this good.

"What you got there?" Adam asked.

"Uh, nothing." I said as I folded it and put it in my pocket.

"Come on what is it?" Eli asked.

"Nothing" I tried saying convincing.

"You hold her down, I'll get the paper." Eli said to Adam. Then he nodded. I started backing up while they were coming closer. I had to think of something.

"It's a drawing." I stated. They stopped.

"Of what?" Eli asked.

"It's not done. But when it is I'll show it to you." I said. They looked at each other and then nodded. They then ran to me and Adam pinned me down. He was a lot stronger than I thought. Eli reached into my pocket and grabbed the paper. Adam let go of me and I jumped up in front of Eli trying to get the paper.

"Eli no! Please don't open it!" I pleaded.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because, like I said it's not done. Please can I have it back?" I asked giving him a flirty face and running my hand down his chest. That's his weak spot. I felt him shiver and I knew I won.

"Ugh, fine, you broke me." he handed me the paper and I took it with the smile of victory plastered on my face.

"What? Dude your really going to give up that easy!" Adam said with disappointment.

"She knows my weakness" Eli sighed. I laughed and turned around. I put the paper in my bra. That was the only place they wouldn't go. Well Eli might but Adam won't.

"Did you just put that in your bra?" Eli asked. I nodded. He rolled his eyes before speaking.

"You know, I'm not afraid to go down there." He smirked. I gave him the 'oh really!' look.

"I'd like to see you try that" I smirked back.

"If you insist" and he moved his hand closer to me. I laughed and smacked his hand playfully away. He chuckled and then I heard a 'gag'. Eli and I both looked at Adam who hand his finger in his mouth pretending to throw up. When he saw us looking at him he stopped and just stood there. I then remembered he was staring at someone at lunch, it was obvious he liked her so I was going to ask who.

"Hey Adam, I got a question for you"

"Okay shoot."

"Who are you crushing on?" I smirked.

"Uh" he started blushing. "No one." I rolled my eyes.

"I saw you looking at someone in the cafeteria, and it's obvious you like them. So who is it?" I was not giving up.

He sighed. "Fiona Coyne"

"Dude!" Eli yelled.

"Who?" I said. They both looked at me weirdly.

"How could you not know who Fiona Coyne is!" Adam asked. I shrugged.

"Fiona and Declan Coyne are rich and popular. But Declan lives in New York and Fiona goes to our school. All the guys want to be with her." Eli explained.

"All the guys?" I smirked and raised an eyebrow looking at Eli.

"Except me!" he said quickly.

"Nice save" Adam said jokingly. "But yeah, she's gorgeous. She has brown curly hair and blue eyes." he sighed. But it wasn't just any sigh, it was a love sigh.

"Sounds like you got it bad" I said walking up to him.

"I know, I'm so pathetic!" he said while sitting on Eli's bed.

"Your not pathetic. You just have to take risks. If you don't you'll regret it." I said while sitting next to him.

"Yeah, I guess your right. But what if she doesn't feel the same way?" he asked.

"You'll never know unless you try" I told him.

"Okay. You know, your like my own personal Dr. Phil." He said. "Except your not bald and your better looking" he laughed.

"Thanks…" I said while laughing. "I think"

"She's also not a guy" Eli said laughing. Then he stopped. "Your not a guy right?" he asked looking at me. I gave him the 'are you serious!" look.

"No I'm not a guy!" I yelled while smacking him.

"Prove it" he said while he was rubbing his arm. He then smirked.

"Nice try" I told him. His smirk turned into a frown. I then heard a car honking from outside.

"That's my ride" Adam said while grabbing his bag.

"Alright, I'll walk you to the door." Eli said.

"Bye Adam, see you tomorrow." I said. They then left. I took out the piece of paper and grabbed the pen. I started writing. I heard Eli coming up the stairs. I quickly closed the paper and put it back in my pocket. I then tried to look casual by laying on the bed, but I doubt it worked. Eli came in and then sat next to me. I guess it did work.

"CeCe left a note saying she was gone out with some friends, looks like it's just the 2 of us. What do you want to do?" he asked.

"Watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sure" he got up and looked at the rack of movies. He picked one and put it in the DVD player. He came back with a devilish smile on.

"What movie did you pick?" I asked.

"You'll see" he said while he laid down on the bed. I laid next to him and he put his arm around me. I rested my head on his chest. the title of the movie came up and I slapped him.

"Ow, what's with all the abuse?" he asked.

"You know I don't like scary movies."

"I'm using this to my advantage." He smirked.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"By the end of the movie you will be in my lap" he then smiled. I rolled my eyes and then cuddled with him again. Half way through the movie I had my head buried in Eli's chest covering my eyes. I really don't like bloody movies. All he did was laugh at how scared I was. By the end of the movie I was in Eli's lap with my head between his head and shoulders. I hate when his plans work out.

"I love when my plans work out." He said while laughing. I glared at him then smirked. He looked at me confused. I turned to his neck and I started placing soft kisses on his neck. He moved his head so I had more room. I then kissed this spot behind his ear and he let out a soft moan. I smiled and kept kissing that spot before I nibbled on it. He moaned louder. I decided to be bold and I sat on his lap so my legs were on each side of him and I went back to kissing his neck. I bit down on that spot one last time before I sat up more so he was looking up at me. I then kissed his lips and his hands were roaming my body. I took control and slid my tongue across his bottom lip begging for an entrance and he immediately opened his mouth and let me in and our tongues wrestled. I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled slightly, he let out a moan and I smiled. He smiled and then stopped kissing me. He moved to my neck and started kissing it until he found the spot that made me go crazy. I closed my eyes to enjoy it. He nibbled on it and I let out a moan. He smiled against my skin and started sucking on it. I was shocked but it felt too good to move away. He stopped after a few minutes and then started kissing me again. He then took control and stuck his tongue in my mouth. I removed my fingers from his hair and slid them down to his belt. I lifted his shirt and he stopped kissing me so he could take it off. When it was off he started kissing me again. I ran my fingers down the middle of his chest and I felt him shiver. I smiled and then slid my tongue across his lip and again he immediately opened. I was wearing a t-shirt over a tank top so he then lifted the top shirt and I stopped kissing him to take it off. I then went back to kissing him. He took me by surprise when he bit my bottom lip and it caused me to moan. He then started kissing me more passionately. I kissed him back with the same amount of passion. He slid his hands to my back and then started lifting my other shirt. I then stopped kissing him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked while breathing heavy.

"No, it's just, I'm not ready yet." I whispered.

"That's okay." He smiled.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine with doing this until you are." I smiled and pulled him into a hug. He was so warm. I loved being in his arms. This time his shirt was off so it was warmer.

"I think we have some unfinished business" he smirked.

"Oh yeah, I think it was something like this" I said before kissing him again. I felt him smile in between kisses. He then moved me in front of him and then he pushed me down lightly so I would lay down on my back. Our heads were at the foot of the bed. He came back down and started kissing me. He took control again and I wrapped my arms around his neck and our tongues wrestled again. Then there was a knock on the door. We pulled apart and looked at the door.

"Uh, one second" Eli said. He got off of me and put his shirt back on and so did I. He went and opened the door and I sat on the bed.

"Hey guys, suppers ready if you want some." CeCe said. Eli and she both looked at me.

"Well I would love to stay for supper but I have to go home." I told them.

"Oh okay, maybe next time." I nodded and she smiled and then left. Eli then closed the door.

"Do you really have to go home?" he asked. I nodded and he sighed. I laughed and got up. I grabbed my things and we went downstairs. I said goodbye too CeCe and Bullfrog and then we left. When we pulled up to my house we got out and he walked me to the door.

"We should do that again." He smirked. I laughed and nodded. I reached in my pocket and pulled out the piece of paper.

"Here" I handed it to him. He took it with a confused look and then started opening it but I stopped him.

"Wait till I'm gone." I said. He looked at me with a confused look but nodded. I kissed him one last time and said goodnight before I went inside.

Eli's POV

She kissed me goodnight and then went inside. Before even leaving her front door step I opened it. It was a drawing of a black heart with purple outlining. There was a ribbon around it. I looked in the left top corner and it said _'Your my…'_ I looked at the ribbon and it said '_Rock God'_ and in the bottom right hand corner it said _'Love Clare'_. I couldn't help but smile. _'Your my Rock God'._ I couldn't get that out of my head. When I got home I took out my phone and texted her.

Clare's POV

About 20 minutes after Eli left I got a text. It was from him. It said '_And your my punk rock princess'_. I couldn't help but smile. I then texted him back.

_Clare: I like the sound of that :)_

_Eli: me too :) goodnight blue eyes._

_Clare: goodnight Eli._

**Good? Bad?  
So I decided to make Adam not a transgender. I think it would be easier for him. So next Chapter is going to be more Adam and Fiona. Then the chapters after that are going to be leading up to Clare's Prom. I have an idea of what I'm going to do. then after that I'm going to make a sequel. Does that sound good?  
REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Okay, so I hate to admit this but I messed up my own story. In the beginning I said that Eli met Drew through Adam, but then in the last 2 chapters I said Eli just met Adam. So let's just forget that Eli and Adam ever knew each other. They weren't meant to actually know each other. Now that we got that covered…**

**I hope you like this! I personally do :) just saying. Lol.  
It's now April on a Friday. **

Adam's POV

Clare and Eli have been trying to get me to ask Fiona out. Fiona and I are friends and all but every time I try to talk to her about going on a date with me I always mumble. I bet I look like an idiot. Anyways I decided to actually ask her out today. I saw her over at her locker so I decided this would be a good time.

"Fiona" I said while walking up to her.

"Hey Adam"

"Hey, I was wondering, are you busy tonight?"

"No, why?" she asked with a smile.

"I was wondering… if you would… want to go out… with me..." I asked hopefully and avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah, I'd like that" she said with a smile. I was shocked.

"Really?" I asked in shock. She nodded and smiled bigger.

"Okay, uh, meet me at the Dot at 8?" I asked. she smiled and nodded. I smiled and left.

I then saw Clare at her locker.

"Clare!" I yelled.

"Whoa Adam, where's the fire?" of course she would be joking right now.

"Clare, listen! Fiona said yes!" she gave me a confused look.

"She said yes to what?" Oh My God, is she stupid!

"I asked her out and she said yes!" a huge smile grew on her face.

"No way Adam! Congratulations!" she said while hugging me.

"See I told you!" she said while still hugging me.

"Alright, now why is my best friend all over my girl?" I heard Eli asked. Clare and I stopped hugging and Eli wrapped his arm around her.

"Adam's got a date with Fiona" Clare said while nudging him. His head shot back at me with his eyes widened and a smile.

"Nice work dude!" he said while high fiving me.

"Thanks"

"So when's your date?" Clare asked.

"Tonight, the Dot at 8" I said with a smile still on my face. "well see you guys later" I then left.

Clare's POV

Adam finally got a date with Fiona. I'm so happy for him. He deserves to have someone. I was exited out of my thoughts by Eli speaking.

"You know, since Adam is going on a date, we can spend some alone time" he said while raising and eyebrow.

"And by alone time you mean…" I smirked.

"Well, I could think of a few things." He smirked back. I just laughed and hit him playfully.

"I'm serious" he said while leaning against the lockers.

"Oh I know" I smiled and started walking away.

"So my place after school?" he yelled at me. I laughed and turned around and nodded. He smiled and we left.

**After school**

When we walked into Eli's house, CeCe was cooking. She looked at us and smiled.

"I made you guys spaghetti. Bullfrog and I are going out for the rest of the day" Cece said.

"Okay. And thanks." Eli said while sitting at the table. I joined him and CeCe and Bullfrog went out the door.

Eli and I were eating and then I noticed he was smiling at me.

"What?" I asked. He swirled some noodles on his fork and then he lifted his fork and aimed it at me. My eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh I think we both know I would." He smirked. And then he flung it at me and it landed on my shirt.

"Oh it's so on!" I put my fork down and I picked up some spaghetti with my hands and threw it at him. It landed on his head. I started laughing hysterically. He glared at me and got up.

"Come here" he said while walking towards me.

"Oh no, get away from me spaghetti boy" I said while still laughing. He then ran after me and I tried running away but he got to me too fast. We fell to the ground and he was on top of me. He started shoving the spaghetti from his head in my face.

"Okay truce!" I yelled. He finally got off of me and helped me up. I just glared at him. He was laughing hysterically. I went over to the garbage and tried getting all the noodle out of my hair. Eli laughed while walking up to me; he then put his hand behind my head and pulled out a noodle. I laughed and he threw it in the garbage.

"Alright, I'm having a shower." I said as I walked upstairs.

"I'll join you" he said following me. I turned around and smacked him. He put his hands up meaning he surrenders.

"I was just kidding, don't need to get abusive." He smirked.

"Can I have a shirt? Since somebody ruined the one I'm wearing" I said while pointing to him. He laughed and nodded. He went into his room and came out with a shirt. He got me some towels from the closet and handed them to me. I was about to leave but he pulled me back to give me a quick kiss. I smiled as we pulled apart.

I closed the door and then locked it. I ran the water and took off my clothes. I stepped in and let the warm water run on my body. I washed all of the spaghetti sauce out of my hair. Once I was done I got out and got dressed. I put on my pants and then his shirt. When I put the shirt over my head I smelled his cologne. I loved the smell. I couldn't help but smile. I dried my hair a little bit with the towel and I walked into Eli's room.

"My turn." He smirked. I smiled and nodded. He then left and I sat on his bed and I started to text Adam.

_Clare: So how's the date ;)_

_Adam: Amazing! :) I think she really likes me_

_Clare: see I told you! Anyways have fun :)_

_Adam: you too ;)_

Adam's POV

Fiona and I were sitting at a booth in the Dot and we were talking and having a good time. After that we went for a walk in the park.

"It's a beautiful night" she said while looking up at the stars.

"Yeah it is" I said looking at her.

"Adam, I'm glad you asked me out" she said while smiling at me.

"Me too." I smiled back.

I then walked closer to her and I grabbed her hand. I noticed she blushed. She then intertwined our fingers. She did, not me! she totally likes me. this night could not get any better! After that we left and I took her home. We were standing at the door.

"I had fun tonight" she said.

"Me too" she blushed. I started leaning in and so did she. Our lips finally collided into a soft gentle kiss. We pulled apart and she was blushing like crazy. okay so I was wrong, this night just got better!

"Gooding Fiona" I smiled at her.

"Goodnight Adam, thanks" she smiled and then went inside. When I was far from the door I threw my hand in the air and yelled "BOOYAH!" Best night of my life!

Clare's POV

I couldn't help but laugh. Eli walked in and looked at me with a weird look and I showed him the texts. He started laughing too. I then laid down on the bed. I looked over at his wall and I saw the picture I drew. I can't believe he put it on his wall.

"You put it on your wall?" I asked him while pointing to it. I then saw him blush.

"Yeah" I couldn't help but smile.

I got up and stood in front of him. I leaned in and kissed him passionately. I pulled away and turned around. He didn't say anything so I started walking away. Within a few seconds I felt him wrap his arms around my waist.

"Don't leave" he whispered in my ear. I smiled.

He spun me around and looked into my eyes and said "I love you". I smiled and said "I love you too".

He picked me up and I screamed "Eli what are y-" before I could finish he smashed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and intertwined my fingers in his wet hair. He backed up and laid me down on the bed. I pulled away.

"Notice how we always end up on your bed" I laughed a little.

"Are you complaining?" he asked while smirking. I shook my head and kissed him again. Every time we kiss I fall in love with him all over again. I know it sounds cheesy but it's true. My thoughts were interrupted when Eli slid his tongue across my bottom lip. I smiled and opened my mouth for him. Our tongues danced and our lips moving perfectly. I moved my hand to the collar of his shirt and started unbuttoning it. I felt him smile. When I finished unbuttoning his shirt he took it off and I ran my fingers up and down his chest. I rolled us over so I was on top. I started kissing his neck and he moaned when I hit the spot behind his ear. I couldn't help but smile. I moved back up to his mouth and kissed his lips gently before he started to deepen the kiss. He moved his hand to the back of my head and ran his fingers threw my wet hair. He sat up and pulled me onto his lap so each of my legs were on each side of him. He had one hand on my thigh and one on my back pulling me closer. I had my arms wrapped around his neck and my fingers running threw his hair. He pulled me closer and kissed me with so much passion and I kissed him back with the same amount of passion. I pulled away to breath. Our foreheads were touching and we were breathing heavily.

"Eli, do you love me?" I whispered. He looked into my eyes.

"Of course I do, more than you will ever know. I don't know what I would do without you." He sounded so serious. I smiled.

"I'm ready" I whispered. He looked at me shocked. He sat me beside him and took my hand.

"You don't have to" he said looking into my eyes.

"I want to" I said looking into his.

"I just don't want you to regret it"

"I won't. I'm ready"

"You sure?"

"I'm sure"

"Are you positive?"

"I'm positive"

"Are you 100% absolutely positively sure?"

I sighed and laughed at the same time "Yes"

Then my phone rang. I sighed and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Clare! Fiona kissed me!" I heard Adam say. I told Eli it was Adam and he put his ear closer to the phone.

"Hello? Did you just hear me! we kissed!" he yelled. I started laughing.

"Yes Adam, I'm still here. And congratulations, I knew it would work out!"

"I'm so happy right now Clare, it's not even fit" he started laughing and so did I.

"Anyways. I'll let you guys get back to whatever you were doing." I couldn't help but blush. Eli then took the phone.

"Yeah, you so ruined our moment." He said jokingly. "But it's okay, I'll just ruin the next moment you and Fiona have" he smirked. I just rolled my eyes.

"Alright bye" Eli said before hanging up the phone.

Eli sighed and then laid down on the bed. I laid down next to him.

"Don't take this the wrong way but, if you don't mind, I think we should wait." He said looking at the ceiling.

"So you don't want to?" I asked.

"No, no, I want to, believe me but just in case your not ready."

I took a moment to think. "Okay." I smiled at him. He looked at me and smiled before kissing me on the forehead. I rolled over so I could rest my head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around me. I then found my eyes closing and soon I was in a deep sleep.

**Good? Bad?  
Anyways, I know that Adam and Fiona's relationship is going by fast. But I just couldn't wait :P  
anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. :)**

**Review please! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Perfect dress

**I hope you like it :) I just had an idea and I decided to make it the ending of this story. So there will be 2 or 3 more chapters to this, then I will write the sequel :)**

Clare's POV

So Prom is in 2 days. There have been posters and announcements all week. Ali has been going crazy with looking for the 'perfect' dress. She still hasn't found it so she is bringing me to the mall after school today so she can find hers and mine. To be honest I'm not into the whole 'it's the best night of your life so you have to look gorgeous' thing. I think you should just be yourself. Ali tells me to ask Eli to go with me but I don't think it's his scene. Fiona asked Adam to go with her. I thought that was really sweet. I'm so glad they are happy.

"Clare!" I heard someone scream. I jumped and saw that I was sitting with Ali, Drew, Adam, Fiona, and Eli.

"What?" I asked while everyone was looking at me.

"I was asking you when we are going to the mall" Ali said.

"Oh, uh right after school I guess"

"Great" she smiled.

"Mind if I tag along?" asked Fiona

"No, I don't mind, it will be fun" I said smiling at her.

Her and Ali turned to face each other and they started talking about the dresses and Adam and Drew were talking about who knows what. Then I looked at Eli. He looked… disappointed? And hurt? What is going on?

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked him.

"What, uh, yeah, I'm fine" I could tell he was lying.

"Eli, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" he got up and walked out of the cafeteria. What was going on? I need to talk to him. I told Ali I'll see her after school and then I followed him.

I saw him walk out of the school so I followed him. I walked outside and he was gone. How could he just disappear? I was about to turn back into the school when I saw him in the corner of my eye. He was over by the picnic tables. I ran over to him.

"Eli, what's going on?"

"Nothing"

"I'm not stupid. I know something is bothering you"

"Fine. I'll tell you. But your going think it's stupid" he said as he sat down. I went and sat next to him.

"It's Prom"

"Prom? Prom is bothering you?" I asked. I didn't understand what he meant.

"Yes. Ali asked Drew, Fiona asked Adam. So why haven't you asked me?" at the end his voice got all soft.

"I thought it wouldn't be your style." I said while nudging him to try and get some humour in.

"Normally no, but I would have went if I was with you" I then got an idea. I got off the bench and stood in front of him and smiled. He gave me the 'what are you doing' look.

"Elijah Goldsworthy, would you go to the Prom with me?" I smirked. He then rolled his eyes. He got up and stood in front of me.

"Well… I don't know, I'd have to check my calendar" he smirked.

"You have a calendar?" I gave him the 'are you serious?' look.

"Pfft, no." he said while putting his arm around me.

"So that's a yes?" I asked even though I already knew the answer. He nodded and then smirked. I rolled my eyes. He started leaning in to kiss me but I put my finger on his lips.

"Your going have to wait for Prom" I smirked. He leaned closer so I could feel his breath on my face.

"Are you sure?" he asked huskily. I looked up into his eyes and then at his lips. _I really wanted to kiss him, but I wanted to play hard to get. This is so frustrating!_ I turned his head to the side and kissed his cheek. That took so much to not kiss him. He sighed and looked at me.

"Your lucky I love you" he smirked. I rolled my eyes and hugged him. I wrapped my arms around his torso and he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head. I loved the way it felt when my body was next to his. I love the way he smelt, and how warm he is. It was like we were each other's other half. I know it sounds weird but it's true. I pulled away and he took my hand. The bell rang so we walked back into Degrassi.

When I got to my locker Eli kissed my cheek and then left. I got my books and then headed to class.

I was in math. There was about 5 minutes till the bell. I couldn't wait to get out of here. I then realized I was going to the mall with Ali and Fiona. Suddenly math seems a lot more interesting. Don't get me wrong, I love Ali and Fiona, but I'm not into shopping as much as they are. The bell rang and before I knew it Ali was standing next to me. We walked out of the classroom and got Fiona. We were at my locker; I put my books away and closed the door.

"So, ready to go?" Ali asked.

"Yes!" Fiona squealed. I rolled my eyes and laughed. Ali grabbed on to my arm on one side and Fiona grabbed the other. We were on our way out the door when I saw Eli. He started laughing a little. I mouthed 'help me' to him and he shook his head. I glared at him. When we were outside getting into Fiona's limo, I got a text.

_Eli: remember to get something sexy ;)_

I rolled my eyes and replied.

_Clare: Now why would I do that? :P_

_Eli: because you love me :)_

_Clare: Remind me why… ;)_

_Eli: because I'm awesome :)_

_Clare: whatever helps you sleep at night :P anyways, I have to go, we just got to the mall. Oh joy! *rolls eyes*_

_Eli: have fun :)_

I closed my phone as we entered the store 'Pseudo'. Weird name, yeah I know. Ali and Fiona were walking around looking at dresses. I just sat down waiting for them to find there perfect dress. Fiona squealed so I'm guessing she found it. And if on que…

"I found my perfect dress!" I laughed to myself. She brought it over to me and showed me. It's a black strapless dress with sparkles all over it and a pink ribbon just under the breast area. The dress was about knee length. I had to admit it was pretty and perfect for her.

"I like it!" I said while she went into the change room. then I heard Ali squeal. I'm guessing she found hers too.

"Clare! Look! Isn't it perfect!" she yelled.

It was a red and black strapless dress with black jems on around the breast area. After the waist it has red riffles that are outlined in black. Underneath that there is a black fabric that you can only see about an inch or two of. It was gorgeous and perfect for her.

"I love it Ali! And I know Drew will too!" I said while smiling at her. she then walked into the change room. I sat down and waited for them to change. While I was waiting I examined the room. Then something caught my eye. It was the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. I walked over to it.

It was a black strapless, knee length dress. It had a lace type fabric on the breast are and it had white jems that came from just under the breast area to the waist. Under the waist it was a cop type cutting. I loved it so much that I didn't even notice Fiona and Ali come out of the change rooms until…

"Clare! That dress is gorgeous! You have to try it on!" Ali said while pulling me to the change rooms. She pushed me in one. I tried it on and when I walked out of the dressing room Ali and Fiona's eyes widened and their mouths dropped.

"You look beautiful!" Fiona said.

"Hey good lookin', what ya got cookin'?" Ali said while looking me up and down. I couldn't help but blush. Did I really look that good?

"You guys actually think this is the one?" I asked.

"Totally" they said at the same time.

"Plus, I think Eli will love it" Ali said wiggling her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and we all went in the change rooms to take off the dresses. When we got dressed we went and paid for the dresses. Normally I don't get excited about these things but I love the dress I got. I felt like it was perfect for me. And to be honest, I can't wait to wear it to Prom.

**The next day in school**

Ali was going on and on about how she wants her Prom night to go. She is expecting it to be like in the fairy tales. To be honest, Ali thinks everything is like the fairy tales. She is such a girl. She's my best friend but she annoys me at times, with her constant squealing and talking about Drew. Most of the time I just zone out and go into my own little world. Like I am now.

"Clare!" I heard her yell.

"What?" I asked. She was sitting on the front steps of Degrassi and I was laying on the railing.

"Listen! I am trying to tell you what I want to happen with Drew" I didn't let her keep talking.

"Ali, I already know. You expect him to pick you up in a limo and for you two to be all lovey-dovey the whole night. Then you want him to take you home and kiss you goodnight and then you'll live happily ever after." I sighed in frustration when I was done.

"Am I getting that predictable?" she asked. I shot her the 'are you kidding me' look.

"Getting?" I asked in disbelief. She just sighed and rolled her eyes. Her eyes then stopped and stared at something, she smiled so I'm guessing it's Drew. I rolled my eyes.

"Ali, just go over to him already" I sighed.

"Eeep! Thanks Clare, see you later" she sqealed before getting up and running over to Drew.

I took out my i-pod and started listening to music. I started to think about Prom. A small smile grew on my face. I don't know why but I get butterflies thinking about going to Prom. Maybe it's because I'm going with Eli. My i-pod was on shuffle so I didn't have control on what song came on. The song 'First dance by Justin Bieber' came on. I don't like Justin Bieber but I have his songs on here for my little cousin. Whenever she use to come over she would want me to put his music on. I was about to change the song when I realized something. This song reminded me that at Prom, Eli and I will have our first dance. I suddenly felt nauseous. What if I suck at dancing? What if I step on his feet? What if I embarrass myself? I've never danced with anyone before so I have no idea how to dance. Okay I know how to grind and stuff but not slow dance. I was so deep in thought I didn't notice someone walk up to me.

"Boo" they whispered in my ear. I screamed and fell off of the railing onto the grass. I moved my hair out of my face and saw Eli leaning over the railing looking amused. I just looked up at him and glared. Then the stupid annoying yet attractive smirk appeared on his face. He then disappeared behind the railing and I laid down on the grass. I closed my eyes for about 2 seconds and when I opened them Eli was standing there. That smirk plastered on his face and something was in his hand. It wasn't long before I figured out that it was my i-pod. I got up and tried to grab the i-pod but he wouldn't let me.

"So you're a Justin Bieber kind of girl?" he asked raising and eyebrow.

"No, but I like this song. Sue me" I said while trying to get the i-pod back. He lifted it behind his back and stepped closer.

"If you want this back your going to have to work for it." I rolled my eyes.

"And what exactly do I have to do?" I asked.

"Well, let's just say I'm not capable of waiting till Prom to get a kiss from you." His smirk grew bigger. "I'm a very impatient person"

I rolled my eyes. "You know what, you can keep the i-pod, I don't need it" I smirked and started to walk around to the front steps. I felt his fingers slip around my wrist and he pulled me back and spun my around so our noses were almost touching.

"Like I said, I'm not capable of waiting till Prom" he whispered. I could feel his warm breath on my skin and I couldn't help but shiver. To be honest, I don't think I'm capable of waiting either. My heart started pounding as he came closer.

"N-n-no" I whispered. To be honest I wanted him to keep coming closer but I had to make it seem like I didn't. He kept leaning closer and I couldn't help but feel happy. I couldn't take it anymore, he was teasing me. I sighed and then I crashed my lips to his. He smirked and kissed me slow and gentle. I then realized what happened and I pulled away to see him smirking at me.

"Looks like you couldn't wait either" I rolled my eyes and hit him playfully. He smiled and wrapped his arm around me before we headed into Degrassi.

**Good? Bad?  
I hope you liked it and next chapter will be part 1 of Prom. I have the whole thing planned out and everything. Warning: it will be cheesy :) but it will still have some drama :)**

**Anyways… Review please! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

The only exception. (Prom part 1)

**Prom! WARNING: A LOT of lovey-dovey cheesiness! :)  
oh and last chapter I forgot to mention that the girls dresses are on my page. So check them out :)  
I hope you guys like it! :)**

Clare's POV

Today is Prom day. Ali and Fiona were very excited and I mean VERY. That's all they have been talking about lately. Ali, Fiona and I were all sitting at the picnic tables before school. We decided to get there early so we could decide where we were going before prom and all the other stuff.

"I would have you guys over at my place but Sav will be there and he's just weird" Ali sighed.

"Yeah and my mom will be there and she'll be like 'you girls look so pretty' and then she'll try and help us." I sighed.

"Well we could get ready at my condo, no one will interrupt us there" Fiona said smiling. Ali and I exchanged glances before we nodded with huge smiles on our faces. I then felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and it was a text from Eli.

_Eli: I'm on my way :)_

_Clare: oh sorry, I forgot to tell you, I'm already at school with Ali and Fiona. Talking about Prom…_

_Eli: oh okay, well Adam, Drew and I will be there in 10 _

_Clare: kay, see you then :)_

_Eli: :)_

I put my phone back in my pocket and we started talking about Prom.

"So I don't know what I should do with my make-up, since my dress is red, should I wear read eye shadow?" Ali asked.

"No, you don't want to match your dress. It won't look good, so go with like a bold dark color. Like a smoky grey or something" I told her and she nodded.

"Well what about mine? It's black" Fiona asked.

"Yes but it has a pink strap around the waist so you should wear a light pink." I suggested. She smiled and nodded.

"What about you?" Ali asked. I shrugged.

"I'll figure something out." I then noticed Eli, Adam and Drew walking up to us. I gave the girls the 'shut up' look and they turned around. They then looked back at me and tried to act casual. They suck at it. Adam sat next to Fiona, Drew sat next to Ali and Eli obviously sat next to me. Ali and Drew started getting all lovey-dovey as usual and Adam and Fiona were in their own little world. I sighed and leaned against Eli and he wrapped his arm around me.

"You know, that gets really annoying." I sighed gesturing to Ali, Drew, Fiona and Adam. Eli laughed a little before taking my hand.

"So, what's you dresses look like?" Drew asked.

"Yes, do tell" Eli said smirking.

"Were not going to tell you, you have to wait till Prom" Ali and Fiona nodded. The guys just rolled their eyes and then we all headed into Degrassi.

Eli and I were talking while we were walking to my locker. He was bugging me to tell him about my dress, but he couldn't break me. our conversation was interrupted when I felt something hard hit me on the shoulder. I turned to see a tall brown haired guy.

"Hey watch where your-." He stopped talking once he saw me. A smile grew on his face as he looked me up and down. I suddenly felt awkward. "You know what, never mind. It was my fault" he smiled and winked at me. I gave him the 'what the fuck do you think your doing' look.

"Let's go" I heard Eli say. The unknown guy kept that weird smile on his face as he walked down the hallway. I turned to Eli who was glaring at him.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"Trouble" Eli simply stated.

"No seriously"

"His names Mark Fitzgerald, but we call him Fitz."

I looked back over at where Fitz had disappeared. "Oh" is all I said.

"Just promise me you won't get involve with him" I turned and looked Eli in the eyes.

"You seriously think I would get involve with a pig like that?" I asked. I was serious but I think Eli thought I was kidding.

"That's my girl" he said pulling me to his side. I laughed and kissed his cheek before we headed down the hall.

**Lunch**

Ali, Drew, Adam, Fiona, Eli and I were all sitting at our usual picnic table eating lunch. Ali and Drew were holding hands and Adam had his arm around Fiona. I was sitting on Elis lap leaning against his chest while he was fooling around with my hand. Eli and I were the only ones out of the group who would do this.

Like before, the guys were trying to get us to tell them about our dresses. Ali and Fiona wanted to tell them, I could tell, but they kept their mouths shut. Drew made some joke about Adam not being able to dance and we were all laughing. Even Adam, he even admitted he can't dance. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable. I felt like there was someone watching me. I looked around and I couldn't see anyone, so I tried to shake off the feeling and snuggled back into Eli.

About 5 minutes later it came back. I couldn't take it. I looked around everywhere. To my left, my right, ahead of me and then behind Eli and I. When I looked behind me, I saw him. That tall brown haired creepy smile guy. What's his name? Oh yeah, Fitz. That smile was plastered on his face. I quickly turned around and looked down at the picnic table. Suddenly the two names of Tyler + Melody with a heart around it carved into the table seemed a lot more interesting.

"You okay?" Fiona asked. I looked up and bit my lip then nodded. She gave me 'tell me' look. I motioned my head behind me and when she saw who I was meaning she just rolled her eyes and took out her phone. A few seconds after she put it away I got a text.

_Fiona: Don't worry. He is just a pig. Just don't get involved with him and you'll be fine._

I looked at her and nodded. She smiled at me and then put her attention to Adam. Ali and Drew were also in their own little world. I looked down at my hand that was intertwined with Eli's, and I noticed his skull ring. I started playing with it. I really liked it. For some reason I just couldn't stop playing with it. I was twirling around his finger.

"Having fun?" I heard Eli say. I smiled and nodded before looking up at him.

"I like it"

"Really?" he asked. I nodded.

"Hmm. Maybe I'll get you one someday" a smile grew on my face and then on his. I pulled my head up more so our lips came in contact. It was slow and gentle and just what I wanted. When we pulled apart our foreheads were touching and we were looking into each other's eyes. God I love his eyes. I pulled him into a hug. I smelt him. I love his scent. It is too hard to describe but I love it.

"Are you smelling me?" he asked.

"Yes, yes I am. Got a problem with it?"

"Nope. I like that you like my scent" I smiled and pulled away.

"Come on Clare, were going to be late" Ali said before dragging me away with her and Fiona. I looked at Eli who just laughed and Followed behind us with the guys.

**After school**

Ali and Fiona were at my locker waiting for me to put my books away. I closed my locker and turned to face them.

"Alright, let's go get ready for Prom" Fiona said with a huge smile on her face. Ali and I smiled back. We were making our way out the door when I was pulled to the side. I looked up and it was Fitz with that creepy smile on again. I pulled my arm and started to turn to walk away.

"Hey Clare, save a dance for me at Prom" I turned around.

"How did you know my name?" I asked.

"People talk. So about that dance"

"No. I would never dance with you." I spit at him.

"Oh you will" he smiled and walked away with his buddies.

I turned to face Ali and Fiona. "Ugh! I don't even know him and he makes me want to rip his head off!" I yelled.

"Wow. Who knew" Ali said.

"Who knew what?" I asked after I calmed down.

"Who knew you had that much anger in that tiny body of yours" she smirked. Fiona and I just laughed. Then we made our way to Fiona's condo.

Once we were at Fiona's condo we all got Dressed and did our hair. Ali's was put half up with a big pump. The bottom half was curly. Fiona had all of her up except some curly strands on the sides of her head. I had mine in lose messy curls and I had my bangs put up snooki style.

For make-up, Ali had some smoky grey eye shadow on with eyeliner and mascara with some red lipstick. Fiona had some light pink sparkly eye shadow on with eyeliner and mascara with a light pink lip gloss. I had some sparkly silver eye shadow with some eyeliner and mascara with some clear lip gloss to top it off. We took one last look at ourselves in the mirror before we headed out the door.

Once we pulled up to Degrassi we walked through the doors and headed to the gym. Once we were in the hallway I noticed a lot of guys were checking me out. A few whistled at me but I just rolled my eyes and kept walking. Eli and I made a plan to meet up at his locker.

Ali met up with Drew in the gym so Fiona and I went to find Adam and Eli. I walked around the corner to see Adam talking to Eli. Eli's back was facing me and when Adam looked up his eyes went to Fiona and they lit up. Then when they hit me he smacked Eli on the arm and pointed towards us. Fiona walked over to Adam as Eli turned around. Once his eyes found me they went up and down and his mouth made the shape of an O. Once I reached him he just stood there in a trance.

"Eli?" his eyes were still looking me over and over again.

"Eli!" I snapped my fingers in his face and he jumped.

"What? Uh sorry, it's just you look…" he stopped and stared into my eyes. "Gorgeous" he finished. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. I walked closer to him and smiled.

"Thanks. You look not so bad yourself." I smiled while looking at his fancy dress pants and his button up dress shirt with his blazer over it. Of course. He smiled and took my hand and pulled me in so our foreheads were touching.

"You know, we could ditch this place and go fool around in the back of Morty" he said smirking and wiggling his eyebrows. I couldn't help but laugh my head off. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist.

"Your so weird." I told him while still laughing.

"But that's one of the things you love about me" he smirked. I laughed and gave him a quick kiss before pulling him into the gym. I saw Ali and Drew dancing on the dance floor and Adam and Fiona were making out against a wall. I laughed and so did Eli. He took my hand and pulled me to the snack table and started eating.

"Really?" I asked in the disbelief tone.

"What?" he asked looking up with food in his mouth. I laughed. He was so cute.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked. He looked at the dance floor and then back at me with the 'your kidding right?' look. I sighed and made my way to sit at a table, but I didn't make it. Before I could I was pulled back by my wrist. I looked up to see Eli. He smiled and pulled me to the dance floor. Once we reached the middle of the dance floor he stopped and looked at me.

"I don't know how to dance" he screamed over the music. I looked around and saw people grinding. The song 'Tonight I'm loving you by Enrique Iglesias' came on and I love that song. I came closer to Eli and I took his hands and placed them on my hips.

"Just move to the beat" I told him. He looked around the gym and tried to follow the couple next to us. I turned his head so he would face me.

"Follow my lead" I said. He nodded and pulled me closer. We started moving to the beat and going back and forth. He started smirking when I went faster. I looked beside us and noticed Ali and Drew were going crazy. Her back was to his front and his hands were roaming her body. I glanced at Eli who was staring at them. He moved his head back so he would face me. He smirked and turned me around.

"Just move to the beat" he whispered huskily in my ear mocking me. I gulped and nodded. He then took control and moved to the beat. I followed and he put his hands on my hips and I put mine on his. We started grinding hard core and he held me close to him. He moved my hair and started kissing my neck. I closed my eyes and ran my fingers through his hair. The song ended and we stopped dancing. I turned to face him and he had his signature smirk on.

"You know, if you keep that smirk on your face it might get stuck like that" I smiled at him. He rolled his eyes and then smiled.

"Much better" I smiled before kissing him.

Slow music started playing and I instantly knew it was 'The only exception by Paramore'. I love this song. I looked over to my right and saw Adam and Fiona coming to dance, when I looked to my left I saw Ali and Drew already swaying back and forth. I looked back at Eli who was already staring at me. He smiled and pulled me closer. He rested his hands on my hips and I put mine around his neck. We started swaying back and forth with our foreheads touching and we were staring into each other's eyes. The lyrics were perfect…

_And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist_

I started to sing along

_But darling,  
You, are, the only exception  
Well you, are, the only exception  
Well you, are, the only exception  
Well you, are, the only exception_

I pulled Eli close and hugged him while we were still dancing. He wrapped his arms around me tighter and held me close to him. It felt so right being in his arms. I felt like this is where I'm supposed to be. Tonight is going to be a good night… at least that's what I thought…

**So? Tell me what you think. Good? Bad?  
I hope you liked it and the next chapter will be the chapter for this, but I am writing a sequel so when I figure out the title I will post the next chapter and tell you what it's called. Anyways, I really hope you liked this. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Prom Part 2

**Part 2! :) okay well I was a little iffy on this chapter. I didn't really think it was good enough but we-will-not-fall-down said that they loved it so, I hope the rest of you guys do too :)  
I can't wait to upload the sequel! We-will-not-fall-down is helping me with it! So when is a good time to upload the sequel? Tell me in a review please!**

Eli's POV

I thought tonight I would be dragged into something that I would regret someday but having Clare in my arms was amazing and I doubt I would ever regret this night… until…

The song ending and just my luck something, or should I say someone, had to ruin it.

"Hey Clare" I heard a familiar voice say. "It's my turn" I looked up and saw Fitz. Clare turned to face him and then I heard her scoff.

"Like I would ever dance with you" she spat at him. I smiled.

"It's okay, Eli won't mind. Right Eli?" Fitz asked while pulling her closer to him. Suddenly I felt a wave of rage go through my body. I grabbed Clare and pulled her behind me. I stepped right up to Fitz. I didn't care that he was taller than me.

"You should leave" I told him.

"But Clare and I still need to dance" he smirked while trying to walk over to her. I stepped in his way.

"Back off, I'm serious" I said while pushing him back.

"Eli, let's be honest. Soon she's going to realize what a freak you are so why not just let her go now" he smirked. I didn't even have time to speak before Clare came out in front of me and bitch slapped him.

"The only freak here is you! You're a pig, a douchebag and a jackass! So why don't you do us all a favour and stay the fuck away from us!" she yelled at him. He turned his head to face her and he was pissed. I could tell she wasn't scared cause she was standing right in front of him glaring at him.

"Your going to regret that you little bitch" he spat back at her before walking away.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the gym. We kept walking until we were in an empty hallway. She stopped and just stood in front of a locker.

"Clare? Are you okay?" I asked. she nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just… I finally thought things were going good and then that stupid jackass had to come in and be a pig." She sighed. "My whole life I have been scared to let people in. I let Travis in and look what happened. After the first thing that happened I swore to myself I wouldn't let anyone else in. But then you came along with those stupid sarcastic comments and that very annoying yet very attractive smirk and I suddenly felt like-." I didn't let her finished. I grabbed her face in my hands and I crashed my lips to hers. She was shocked but it wasn't long before she started moving her lips with mine. We pulled apart and she looked into my eyes.

"That was a very nice way of telling me to shut up" She said all shyly, I laughed.

I rolled my eyes and picked her up and twirled her around. We were than interrupted.

"Awwe, now isn't that sweet" it was Fitz.

"What do you want Fitz?" I asked annoyed.

"Clare" he simply stated.

"Dude, just give it up" I told him.

"And let you and Clare make kissing faces. Yeah, I don't think so." He said while walking up to us. I then noticed there was something in his hand. It was long and shiny… and sharp. It was a pocket knife. Clare noticed and she grabbed my hand. We started backing up.

"You should go" Clare told him.

"Shut up bitch! I told you, you were going to regret what you did." He spat back. She flinched. "If I don't get to be happy, why should you?" he said to Clare.

I didn't want her to get hurt if he did try something. I pushed her over to the lockers and gave her an 'it'll be okay' look. I doubt she bought it thought.

"Fitz, you don't have to do this" I told him as he came closer and I back up.

"Oh I think I do." he said while pushing me. I was pushed against the wall. I looked over at Clare and she had tears running down her face. I suddenly felt some tears in my eyes.

"Please, don't do this" I pleaded. He turned his head to Clare.

"If only you just danced with me." he turned his head back to me before plunging the knife at me.

Clare's POV

Fitz turned to me and said "If only you just danced with me" and then he turned back to Eli and plunged the knife at him.

"No!" I screamed. Eli slid down the wall. I didn't care if I got hurt. I ran over to him and knelt down beside him. Fitz laughed and walked away. I looked at Eli, there was no blood, no knife. I looked up the wall and I saw the knife stuck in it. I let out a sigh of relief before grabbing Eli and pulling him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I cried into his shoulder. I pulled away and grabbed his face in between my hands just to look at him. I could see tears running down his face. I rested my forehead against his before I sat beside him and held his hand.

"I thought I was going to lose you." I whispered.

"You couldn't lose me if you tried" he whispered back. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Good" I whispered. I took his hand and kissed it.

We finally got up and we walked outside of Degrassi. I texted Fiona and Ali and told them that I have gone home with Eli. They just said okay. I'll tell them what happened tomorrow. Eli and I got to Morty and when we got inside we just sat there. He sat beside me and he was holding my hand. He looked like he was in deep thought.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked softly.

"Sure"

"Where do you see yourself in 10 years?"

"Uh, is that a trick question?" I asked. He smirked and shook his head no.

"Well, I guess I would like to have a good job, a loving boyfriend or husband, and maybe a kid or 2. Why?" I asked.

"Just wondering." He paused. "Could you ever see yourself still with me in 10 years?" he asked. I was shocked. I thought for a moment.

"Yeah actually, I can." I smiled and he smiled back.

"Good." I gave him a questioning look. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out. He opened his hand and it was his skull ring.

"Clare, I've never felt this way about anybody before. I always thought love only existed in the movies or the books, but since I met you, that's changed. You've changed me." he paused and looked me in the eyes. "Will you marry me?"

When Eli said he wanted to marry me, I felt my heart ponding 100 times faster. I felt butterflies in my stomach and I suddenly knew what it feels like to have your breath taken away. I always thought that the sound of your breath being taken away would hurt, you know, not being able to breathe and all, but now I know it's much more. It's like you don't want this moment to be wasted by breathing. Because your scared that if you do, you'll miss it. I suddenly fell out of my trance and noticed he was still looking at me, but then he sighed and turned his head to face the front.

I turned his head so he would face me and without hesitation I crashed my lips to his. He was shocked but after a few seconds he started moving his lips with mine. I pulled away.

"Yes" I whispered. His head shot up and he looked at me.

"Seriously!" he asked. I nodded. A smile grew on his face. He took my hand and put the skull ring on my wedding finger. "I promise I'll get a better ring when I can actually afford one." I laughed.

"It's perfect."

***4 years later* (Clare: 20 Eli: 21)**

Eli's POV

"Where do I put this?" Clare asked as we moved boxes into our new house. It is a three story house. Upstairs is where our room is, the middle floor is where the living room and kitchen are, obviously, and downstairs, well we haven't figured out what that is going to be yet. The couch, kitchen table, chairs, bed, (etc.) were already here. The movers moved it all here yesterday. So all we had to do was unpack our stuff.

"Over there I guess" I said while pointing to a room. She set down the box and then back up into the middle of the living room. She stood there looking around the room with a smile on her face.

"You like it?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her waist. She smiled.

"I love it" I smiled and gave her a quick kiss before we went back to getting the rest of the boxes. Once they were all inside we started unpacking. Clare was in the kitchen unpacking the dishes and stuff and I was in our new bedroom. I can't believe were actually living together. Were still engaged and were getting married in the summer. We wanted to wait till we were older. She still has my skull ring. She said she didn't want anything else until we actually get married.

I was going through a box of Clare's stuff and putting them on her nightstand. I pulled out a picture of us and I smiled. We were leaning against Morty, who I still have, and she was kissing me on the cheek. I put it down on the nightstand and started unpacking more things. I came across a black book with a purple heart turned on it's side on the cover. I know I shouldn't snoop but one little peek couldn't hurt right. I opened the book and on the first page it said _Clare's Song book_. To be honest I've never actually read any of her songs. I knew she wrote them but I've never really read any. That was about to change.

I opened up the book to about the middle of it and the top read _Sparks fly_. I started reading it.

'Get me with those green eyes.' That line kept running through my head. I have green eyes. Did she write this for me?

"What are you doing?" I heard her ask. I jumped up and tried to hide the book behind my back.

"Uh, nothing" I tried to sound convincing but I totally failed at it. She looked at me with the 'I know your lying' look and came over to me.

Hand it over" she told me. I gave in. I handed it to her and her eyes widened. She smacked me after taking it.

"Don't you know not to go through things that aren't yours!" she asked while opening it to the page I was just on.

"Sorry, it was just so tempting. I've never read any of your songs before."

"Well if you waited a few days you would have" she sighed and sat on the bed. "How much did you read?" she asked.

"Just up to the end of the chorus on Sparks Fly" I told her sitting next to her.

"Oh"

"Did you write that for me?" I asked raising an eyebrow and a smirk plastered on my face.

"Pft, no." she started laughing with her fake laugh. I rolled my eyes. She sighed. "Okay fine, you caught me. Yeah I did."

"Well from what I read, I liked it." I smiled before kissing her cheek. I saw her blush almost ten shade of pink. I loved it when I made her blush.

"Can I hear it?" her head shot up.

"Uh, I don't know where my guitar is" she smirked. I smirked back and got up. I walked over to a big box and opened it. I pulled out her guitar and handed it to her. She sighed and then started to play.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless that you send me runnin'  
but I kinda know that I won't get far  
And you stood there in front of me just  
Close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of_

_Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

_My mind forgets to remind me  
you're a bad idea  
you touch me once and it's really something  
you find I'm even better than you imagined I would be  
I'm on my guard for the rest of the world but with you  
I know it's no good  
And I could wait patiently  
But I really wish you would_

_Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

I run my fingers through your hair  
And watch the lights go wild  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me  
It's just wrong enough to make it feel right  
And lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow  
I'm captivated by you baby  
like a firework show

_Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Sparks fly, baby smile, sparks fly_

She finished and set the guitar down. Normally I don't like slow songs like that but this one was now my favourite song. I loved it.

"I- I- uh, wow" I could barely even speak.

"Well I wasn't planning on actually singing it to you because I knew you wouldn't really like i-" I cut her off by kissing her. I pulled away and whispered in her ear. "I love it and… I'm captivated by you baby like a firework show" I smirked. She smiled and kissed me.

"Now, ready for some fun?" I smirked.

"Uh?" she said. I got up and lifted her up bridal style.

"Eli, what are you doing!" she screamed. I brought her over to the couch and put her down. Then I got on top of her.

"Elijah Goldsworthy, are you trying to seduce me?" she asked in a flirty tone.

"Why yes, yes I am." I smirked before crashing my lips to hers. She giggled and kissed me back. She wrapped her arms around my neck and ran her fingers through my hair. I love it when she does that. She then pulled away.

"We should get up" I sighed. "Well unless you want Ali and Drew walking in on us, remember their coming over soon"

"Eh, I'll take my chances" I smirked before kissing her again. I felt her smile in between kisses. She pulled away and got up but not before kissing me one last time. I watched her walk back into our room. God I love the sound of that, OUR room. I felt a smile creep upon my face. Life is good…

**Good? Bad?  
Did you like the little sneak into the sequel? I figured you guys deserve to have some hints and stuff for the sequel. So the sequel will be called either "every rose has it's thorn" or "the story of us". which one is better? Message me your answers please! :)  
last but not least.. Review please!**


	19. Chapter 19

The sequel is called 'Every rose has it's thorn' ! I hope you guys enjoy it! :)


End file.
